A Day in the Life of Two STARS
by C. J. Redfield
Summary: Chris: Uhh...sorry for the wait...was busy...
1. Chapter One

**A Day in the Life of Two S.T.A.R.S. ** **Chapter 1**

** Note: Chris and Jill's proportions from RE1 and Claire's proportions from RE: CV

*A bit of background to the story…Chris had spent the night at Jill's house, after watching a late night movie. This is the next morning. 

Jill Valentine wakes up after sleeping on the couch with her friend and partner, Chris Redfield, after watching a late night movie with him. Chris is in the kitchen in his Tigger boxers looking through Jill's refrigerator. She moves around a little and her eyes open slowly as the sunlight peaks through her window. Chris looks over to her.

"Sleep well beautiful?"

"Not bad actually, thanks. You?"

"Pretty well, you're a comfy pillow. Although I think you drooled on my shoulder a little," Chris replies with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

Chris, a little shocked, "That's okay. Wait, you're _actually_ _not_ going to hit me?"

"Nope, not this time."

Chris, quite happy at her remark does a backflip in her living room. Jill is getting a little annoyed, and is worrying about her stuff.

"I will smack you if you keep doing backflips in my house…"

"Why? It keeps me in shape." Now being a little sarcastic, "You _do_ want me to stay in shape, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She stands up and walks over to him smiling at his Tigger boxers. And punches him in the stomach. "Yeah, real fit, you are a _shrimp_." She looks him over a couple of times and then sits back down on the couch. "Don't you ever eat any vegetables? Or drink milk or something like that?" 

"Stop that, I can't help that I am scrawny…"

"Oh c'mon yes you can, all you need to do is eat more…"

He looks at her with a little concern "What's wrong? You are lacking in insults. Something, other than me, bothering you?"

Jill looks back to him "Hey, it is still early in the morning, you need to give me some time to wake up still." Jill gets up and walks to Chris and punches him softly in the shoulder. "Be a doll and get me some coffee." 

He looks in the cupboards and then talks to her with his head in the cupboard. "Where do you keep the coffee? And where's the Mountain Dew?" 

Jill is sitting on a stool at her bar. "I don't have any, you need to drive your ass to _Starbucks_ for me. And stop by the store while you're at it."

Chris mumbles a little bit and then walks to the counter and picks up his keys.

"Can I interest you in a bagel or something?"

"No thanks, I just want a Venti Caramel Frappachino."

"Venti, is that a tall?" Chris asks as he picks up his khaki cargo pants and his navy _Abercrombie_ t-shirt from the chair they were hung out on.

"Yup."

"Sheesh, you have expensive taste…." Chris, knowing he is going to get hit if he doesn't get out of the room, quickly ducks into the bathroom with great speed. 

"Yeah, you better run…"

Chris then changes into his clothes, grabs his keys and heads toward the door with haste. He picks up his leather jacket from on the couch on his way out.

"Okay, I'm out," as he runs out the door.

Jill sits down on the couch and grabs the remote. She flips through a couple of channels then stops on Pokemon for a second. "I don't see why kids are so into this show, although that little yellow thing is kinda cute…"

She puts the remote down, still watching Pokemon. Ten minutes go by and then, there is a knock on the door. Jill gets up and walks to the door. As she is right in front of it, it comes flying open at her. Outside, Chris is standing with a Venti Caramel Frappachino in his hand and bags full of stuff in his arms. 

"You need some help with that?"

"Yeah, if you would be so kind."

"Well, you don't get any, because you almost killed me with the door." She looks at the Frappachino in his hand and takes it. "I'll take that, and you can put that stuff on the counter."

He walks over to the counter and sets the bag on it. He starts pulling out some stuff and setting it on the counter.

"Since you were mean, I won't share my Ben & Jerry's with you."

"Oh yes you will."

"No, I won't," Chris shoots back in a childish tone.  

"Sure you will, I'll _make_ you share."

"No you won't." He then sticks out his tongue and pulls down his eye "Nyah nyah. I will only share if you apologize."

"You are _so _childish, and apologize for what?"

"For not helping me."

She then starts walking toward him and looks over his shoulder into the bag. "What else you got in here?" She then quickly grabs his ice cream and makes a mad dash with it. "Ha ha, I got it!" Chris, a little startled by her sudden movement, quickly darts after her and his ice cream.

"Get back here with my ice cream!!!" Chris yelled as he chases her around the house a little. She hides behind the table. He jumps over the couch and lunges for her waist. Jill knowing he was going to do that moves out of the way and he falls flat on his face on the carpet. Jill, having the ice cream, and no spoon, takes off toward the kitchen. She quickly opens a drawer and grabs a spoon. As she is doing this, Chris has already gotten to his feet and is making his way to the kitchen. She sees him coming and takes off back into the living room with her spoon in one hand and the ice cream in the other. He grabs her legs and she trips. Chris, still wanting his ice cream, starts climbing up her body and wrestles the ice cream out of her hand, and then the spoon. "Mine now," quipped Chris as he pops open the top and starts to eat it. Jill sits up and punches him in the shoulder.

"Awww…c'mon, I just wanted a bite."

"_Now_ who's acting childish…well, I might give you _some_ a little later."

"Fine," grumbles Jill as she grabs her coffee off the counter.

"Yum…Mint cookie and cream…"

"Well you don't _need_ to go and rub it in…"

Chris looks up for a second and puts the spoon right in front of her face. "You want it?" She, knowing he will pull it back, just looks at it.

"Yes, I do…but what's the catch?" as she reaches for it.

He pulls it back, "Yoink…well the catch…trade me for your frappachino."

She looks at the frappachino, which is now half-empty and then looks at the ice cream, which is also half-empty. "Well, ok," as she hands him the drink.

"SCORE!" as he hands her the ice cream. "Oh, by the way, the container's half-full, not half-empty."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." She stands up and walks to the fridge and grabs a Mountain Dew.

"I'll just have one of these." She sits back down next to him.

"Can you believe this? We are sitting here at 9:45 in the morning and we are sitting here drinking Dew and eating ice cream.  I _love_ living on my own."

"Well, it isn't as bad as having Dew and pizza at 1:45 in the morning," says Jill as she is still eating the ice cream.

"I don't see anything wrong with that."

"Yeah, well, I guess not."

"Didja know that Claire takes her coffee _black_? No sugar _or_ creamer." 

"Eww…just straight? That is _sick_."

"Yeah, and she thinks _I'm_ weird." Chris ponders what he had just said. Then quickly adds, "Don't laugh."

Jill tries to hold back the laughter that is building up inside her body. She fights it off for a couple of seconds then, like a speeding train, it breaks through and Jill starts to laugh.  "I'm sorry," she says as she wipes away a few tears that started to form because she was laughing so hard.

"Ok look, I already _know_ that I'm weird, but I can't help it. It is my nature."

"I know Chris…you can't help but be weird.  You have problems…like the rest of us do."

"Claire looks at me like I'm 'Mr. Perfect' and a total brain, but _still_ was stupid enough to get trapped in a mansion full of zombies."

"Well yeah, that is true."

Chris gives Jill a look like she is nuts.  "Oh shut up, you were there _too_ you know…"

"Hey, I was only covering your ass in there."

"'Covering _my_ ass?' Who was it that saved you from the prison _AND _the Tyrant? Huh? That would be _me_." Chris starts to chuckle a little bit, "So…you were checking out my ass, eh?"

Jill, starting to blush a little bit, tries to hide it. "Oh be quiet."  She picks up the empty ice cream container that is lying on the floor next to her and chucks it at Chris. "And, no, I wasn't for the record."

Chris catches the container and throws it behind him "Yeah sure, you keep telling yourself that…"

Jill, a little insulted at that remark, picks up the spoon next to her and chucks it at Chris…nailing him in the face.

"Owww!" Chris exclaims as he feels where the spoon hit him.

Jill, a little surprised she hit him, apologizes. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't think I would hit you…"

Chris, thinking he can pull a fast one on Jill, starts to cry a little bit and gives her the puppy dog eyes. He rubs his forehead as tears form in his eyes. "You didn't have to go and hit me like that," he sniffles as the tears roll down his cheeks. 

Jill feeling sorry for him gets up and starts to walk to him. "Lemme see, it can't be _that_ bad. It was a spoon for God sakes. And _don't_ give me those puppy dog eyes…"

"It hurts…that was a metal spoon, you know…"

"Oh God, you are such a wussy." She gets to him. "Move you hand so I can see it."

He moves his hand from his forehead and grabs Jill, pulls her close to him and lays a big kiss right on her lips. Jill, a little shocked by his actions, pulls away really quickly.

"I _knew_ you were going to do that!" She yells in a really pissed off voice. She raises her hand and smacks him right in the face. The slap can be heard through the whole house. She gets up and starts walking to her room. "I hope it was worth it."

Chris, knowing he was going to get that, says in a sarcastic voice with a _HUGE_ grin on his face, "Yup, it _definitely_ was, babe." He gets up and walks to the bathroom to check out his battle wounds, for he is in a battle he will NEVER win. Love…

He looks in the mirror and the whole right side of his face is red, and you can see the imprint of Jill's hand. He thinks to himself as he is doing this. _Damn, how am I going to get one her good side? I have pissed her off something bad today. Well, I'll make an _attempt_ to get on her good side and maybe _something_ good will come from all of this…_

Meanwhile, in Jill's room, she is silently pondering her previous action. _Hmm…maybe I _shouldn't_ have done that to him…it's not like I _really_ minded, but still… Wait, this is _really_ stupid.  I can be mature about this and prove that I am above his childish behavior…I guess I can let bygones be bygones; after all, he_ did_ look like he was really shaken up by it.  It also looked like it hurt him really good. _

Jill stood up from the edge of the bed and walked outside to confront Chris, only to find him standing in front of the mirror. As she came up behind him, Chris didn't really pay her any attention since he was intently studying the mark across his face.  

"You obviously know that this is hurting me like a bitch, but I guess I deserved it.  There, I said it. I guess I'm apologizing to you for my previous action, but…"

"No, I'm sorry. I overreacted…actually; _I_ should be the one to apologize to you…since I _did_ hit you with both the spoon and…my own hand. Let me take a look at that…I got you pretty good, huh?  It looks like it really hurts."

Chris grinned back, though he winced slightly as he did so. "Yeah, you did. I bow to your superior judgment, it does hurt."

She gave him a gentle smile back as she gently touched the side of his face.  "Hmm…well, I think you'll live. Why don't you get yourself cleaned up a bit?  You might feel a little better.  Besides you need a shower anyway, you stink."

"Jeez, adding insult to injury… Yeah, I guess I'll go do that, and I don't stink THAT bad."

"Have you smelled yourself recently? You smell like a man…and _all_ men stink." She blushes a little "Well not all men, Mike smelled really good." She gets all fluttery and girlish.

"What the fuck _is _this?!  'Insult Chris Day?!' Mike…huh? Who the hell is he?"

Jill, still in her fluttery state, "Mike Griffin, he was an old boyfriend from high school, and he was so strong and had a cute butt. He was a water polo player and a swimmer so he had a lot of upper body strength. When he didn't smell like chlorine, which I didn't mind the smell of, he smelt like Brute."

"A swimmer huh?" He rolls his eyes, "He sounds like a loser…"

"Oh be quiet, Mr. 'I smell like a junk yard'. Soon or later you will have flies around your head and dogs sniffing your ass. Now _get_ in the damn shower before I hurt you." She pushes him toward the shower.

"Hey-hey, I know you want to grab my ass, but you can be a little more gentle about it…" he shoots back as she is pushing toward the shower.

"Don't _make_ me hit you, and your ass isn't as hard as Mike's was, yours is flabby." She turns around and starts walking toward the door.

"I take that as in insult…"

"It was." She gets to the door and opens it up. 

He is taking off his shirt. "You must love me a lot, 'cause you sure insult me a whole lot."

"I sure do hun," as she closes the door behind her.

Chris puts his shirt on the toilet seat and glances in the mirror. He flexes his muscles. "I have upper body strength." He takes off his pants and sets them on top of his shirt. He turns on the shower water as he takes off his Tigger boxers. He is standing completely nude in front of the mirror. He can't help but flex again. He smirks and gets in the shower.

Jill walks into the bathroom and grabs his clothes so she can throw them into the washing machine. She glances over to the shower and sees Chris washing his hair, his butt flat on the glass. She yells out to him "I'm putting your clothes into the wash!"

Chris hearing this, quickly removes his butt from the glass, and starts to blush. "Ok, thanks and…can you bring in me some soap? I don't have any in here."

"Uhh…sure, hold on I'll be right back."  Jill walks out of the bathroom to retrieve an unopened box of soap from the hall closet.  She comes back, only to find that she walked in at the wrong time.

Chris sees her walk in and suddenly realizes that she can _see_ him.  

"Here, I got some soap for you…"

"What the-HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jesus H. Tapdancin' Christ!!!!!!!!!!!!! Couldn't you _knock_ before walkin' in?!?!?!?!"  He immediately turned around to face the wall and began to blush furiously while Jill, who is also beet red, slowly walked over to the stall and handed him the soap over the top.

"Um…Here, sorry about that…" stuttered Jill as she slowly backed away, shock still overpowering her judgment.

Chris turned his head slightly, only to find that Jill was still there.  He grinned to himself before quipping, "I _know_ you're loving this moment, but I _can_ do this by myself you know…"

Jill quickly realized that she was still staring at Chris as his words still rang in her ears.  With her indignation rising, she walked over to the stall, opened the door, and smacked him upside the head.

Chris, a little shocked, sees an opportunity. He grabs Jill and pulls her into the shower with him. "Take a shower with me babe."

Jill, getting drenched in her clothes, gets furious. "How _dare_ you pull me in here. I would _never_ take a shower with you!!!!" She screams at him as she makes her way out of his arms and out of the shower sopping wet. Refusing him the pleasure of seeing her towel off in front of him, Jill makes a mad dash to her room. She quickly removed her sopping wet clothes and pulled on another robe. Jill thought about what had just occurred and then began to think of a way to get back at Chris.

_Hmm, well _that_ went well.  Although I would never admit it to his face, that wasn't _too_ bad, but I'm _still_ gonna kick his scrawny little ass.  Now how am I going to do this?  I want him to suffer _bad_…Let's see…need to think of a good torture device or item…Ah ha! I know what will get him…yeah, this is gonna be _good.  

As Jill began to formulate her plan, Chris was getting out of the shower and toweling off. Once he was sufficiently dry, Chris wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. The moment he walked out, he had the strangest feeling that something bad was going to happen to him, but was not quite sure what. He went to retrieve his clothes from the washing machine, but found out that they were _still_ being washed.  Sighing, Chris made his way back to the living room,

Suddenly, Jill sprang from out of her room and immediately grabbed him.

"Okay, I _know _I'm in trouble, but…what are you gonna do to me Jill?"  Chris asked in a somewhat high-pitched tone, not unlike a child who just got in trouble.

"You don't _even _want to _know_ what I'm planning for you," answered Jill in a sweet tone as she maneuvered him towards a nearby chair and sat him down.

"Oh man…I-I swear that I'm sorry for about the shower incident, but please don't- Holy shit!!!!!!!! No-no anything but _that_…" Chris' voice trailed off as Jill turned on the television and changed the channel to the PBS station, which was now showing _The Teletubbies. _

      "Now, Chris…because what you did to me was very wrong and against my will, I going to have to do the same to you. While I take my shower, _you_ will sit here like a good little boy, and watch _The Teletubbies_ during the duration of my shower. And as a bit of insurance…" Jill produced a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed Chris to the chair. "_These_ will make sure that _you _stay put. Oh-and if you try anything, such as escape from the cuffs, I'm holding your clothes hostage and you will be forced to spend the rest of the day…_NAKED_.  Understand?"

Chris slowly nodded his head and sat in the chair motionless while Jill went back to her room to grab her stuff. She grabs a dry towel from the hall closet on her way into the bathroom. She sets Chris' wet clothes, which she pulled out of the washer before she left him alone in the living room, on the toilet seat, takes off her robe and gets into the shower. 

_ Now you _know_ how _girls_ are. They take hour-long showers, washing their hair a _million_ times over again. They shave _every_ part of their body, and so on and so on_. _Anyway…back to the story… _Jill takes her hour-long shower. Meanwhile, Chris is going crazy in the living room watching the little freaky-looking dolls jump around singing on the television screen. Jill gets out of the shower and goes to the sink and brushes her teeth, without even drying off first. She finishes and _then_ takes a towel and dries herself off. She puts on some deodorant and puts some underwear, a bra, and her robe back on. She walks out into the living room only to see Chris sitting in the chair sobbing like a little girl. After replacing his clothes in the dryer, Jill walks up to him.

"Ok, that's _enough_ torture." She turns the TV off and takes the handcuffs off. Chris nearly fell out of the chair as soon as the screen goes blank. Instead, he got up and stood in front of her.  Jill, unsure of what he's going to do next, looks at him warily.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…"Chris murmurs repeatedly as he grabs her right hand and began to kiss it over and over.  

Jill immediately pulls her hand back and thumps him over the head.  "Down boy, or else I turn the TV back on," she replies in a warning tone.

"Alright, alright…I'll back off with my gratitude.  Seriously, you are _mean_ and _sadistic_ when you want to be.  I would _never _wish that kind of torture on anyone…even Wesker…"

"Hey, after having _you_ as a partner, I've learned how to truly become sadistic."

"I'm not _that _bad…am I?"

"Well, let's just say that _you_ know how to become _truly_ annoying when you want to be. Besides, it's nice to know your weaknesses…that's how I can exploit it and torment you with them."

"Point taken.  Still…"

"Still…?", asked Jill as she arched an eyebrow at him.

"I can _still_ torture you with my charms, looks, and smile."

"Yeah right, whatever," she muttered as she blushed slightly.

"If I'm wrong _and_ delusional, then why are you blushing? You only do that whenever I'm right," replied Chris with a huge grin.

"Shut up…I wasn't kidding about turning the TV on again…"

Chris held his hands up in defeat. "Okay, I'll stop tormenting you…for now. How about we call a momentary truce and yell at each other _after_ we're dressed?"

"Fine by me." Jill hit his left shoulder lightly before she turned and headed toward her room to finish dressing.

As he watched her leave, Chris just shrugged his shoulders and sat back down on the couch to wait for his clothes to finish drying. Chris sat there silently until the ticking of the clock began to annoy the hell out of him, which took about ten seconds, and he decided to pick up the remote. Closing his eyes momentarily to block out the sight of those freakish mutant dolls called _Teletubbies_; he changed the channel until he finally settled on watching _Scooby-Doo_. 

He slowly gets up, still watching the TV and walks into the kitchen. He opens both the fridge and freezer at the same time and skims over what she has in there. She has a lot of healthy stuff, and very little junk food. She has a lot of Tupperware full of salad, pasta, fruit and a lot of vegetables. She also has milk, orange juice and a huge bottle of V-8; he also found a Styrofoam take-home box in there. He takes out the 'To go' box and opens it up. Inside the box, lie a half eaten double double cheeseburger and a splattering of fries from _In-and-Out_. Chris' eyes light up like a Christmas tree as he spots the food. He takes the food and the last can on Mountain Dew back to the couch, kicking the fridge door closed with his foot. He sits down and continues to watch _Scooby-Doo_ as he takes a huge bite out of the cold burger.

Jill, still in her room, is looking through all of her clothes. She yells out to Chris from her room. "So what are we going to do anyway? And what should I wear?"

"Well, I kinda thought we could go and get some grub, then maybe a movie. And I know the perfect place to get some food."

"Ok, so what kind of clothes should I wear? And what is the name of the restaurant?" she says as she is still rummaging through her clothes.

"Well, I'd wear something casual. And it is called _Claim Jumpers_." He says as he takes another bite of food and a swig of Dew.

"Are you eating?!?!?" Jill yells at him from in the room. "It sounds like you have food in your mouth," she puts on a pair of skintight blue jeans and a dry robe.

Chris, blushing a little bit, "Uhh…No, I'm not eating. I was…ummm…" He quickly thinks as he comes up with an excuse. "_Chewing_ on the remote because I am hungry," he says as he wipes away the sweat drop that is rolling down his forehead.

"You had better not be…." she says as she opens her door and walks into the living room. "What shirt should I wear with these jeans? The blue or the gray?"

Chris quickly throws the food under the couch and sits there looking at her with mustard all over his mouth from the burger. "Uh…I like the gray," he says. Thinking he outsmarted her, a big grin comes over his face. 

Jill, knowing he was eating, walks over to him and sits next to him on the couch. Her real intention is to find out where he hid whatever he was eating. She moves in closer to him and gives him a huge kiss. Chris, a little shocked at her sudden kiss, pulls away. 

"What was that for?"

"Oh, I just wanted to get the mustard off of your face." She then begins to feel below the couch and grabs the Styrofoam box. "Ah HA! I knew you were eating."

Chris starts to blush a little "Well…"

"Why the hell are you eating now?! I thought we were going out because you wanted to go get food?!  God, can't you wait?!" 

"No...Not really.  I figured you were gonna take about an hour and a half to get ready, so I would've had enough time to digest this extra food."

"Ohh…I hate you so much." Jill says in an angered voice.

Chris quickly replies and he gets ready to block himself, "Please don't hit me."

Jill shakes her head and grabs the nearby pillow.  She immediately hits him with it and glares at him.  

"You know that we were going out to eat…and yet you decide to go eat behind my back.  What, were you planning to eat me out of house and home?"

"No…I decided to help you…clear out your fridge a bit…"

"Right…"

                 "Really…" Chris looks away from her gaze as he quickly thinks of what to say, "Besides, you need to keep more food in your fridge…none of that _health food _shit, but real food…when you _know_ that I'm coming over.  Yeah-that's it."

Jill looks over at him and notes the nervous smile across his face.  She throws her hands in resignation as she gets up from the couch.  "I give up.  This isn't a winning battle…"  

As she starts to walk away, Chris looks over at her and asks, "Can I finish eating now?"

Jill shakes her head, walks over to the kitchen sink, fills a glass of water, and dumps it over Chris' head.  Setting the glass on the table, Jill smiles at the genuinely shocked expression and says, "If you want.  You're lucky that the couch has been water-proofed and that your clothes are still in the dryer…"

Chris grumbles something, but she decides to let it slide.  "Well, I'm just going to finish dressing…and then just relax for a bit.  I'll try to think of an appropriate punishment later."  Jill heads back to her room, leaving Chris alone in the living room.

When he was sure the coast was clear, Chris shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat. Once the food was gone and there was no more soda in the can, Chris walked over to the kitchen and threw away the garbage.  He then walked to the freezer and opened it.  Smiling to himself, he quickly hid the extra carton of Ben & Jerry's under a huge stack of frozen food.  Making sure that it looked like nothing had been disturbed, he closed the door and walked over to the bathroom.  Chris silently brushes his teeth as he continues to wait for his clothes to dry.

_Man, that damn thing takes _forever_ to dry… This really sucks.  I _hate_ waiting…_ As soon as he finishes rinsing out the toothbrush, the familiar "ding" of the dryer went off.  Chris bolted out of the bathroom, grabbed his stuff, ran back to the bathroom and quickly got dressed. After getting dressed, he then spiked up his hair and stared in the mirror for a brief moment.  _Ahh…much better._  

Chris then walked over to Jill's room, opened the door, and poked his head inside.  "Jill, are you ready to go?"

Jill, who had been reading a book, nearly had a heart attack when she heard those words and promptly threw her pillow at him.  

Chris shook his head and scowled, "What the _fuck_ was that _for_?!  I just wanted to know if you were ready!"

"You scared the shit out of me!  Couldn't _you_ have _knocked_ or something?!"

"Well _sorry_, I didn't think that you scared easily…_Princess_."

Jill was ready to throw her book at him.  "Chris…I am giving you until the count of three to get the hell out of my room.  One…Two…"

Chris quickly removed his head from the book's proposed path and shut the door.  Once he was gone, Jill sighed in relief.  The book that he had caught her reading was actually her diary.  She was about to write something when Chris startled her.  _God, that was _close_.  Had he stayed in here longer or had I thrown it at him…I _know_ that he would have immediately asked about it.  Dammit Chris…you're driving me crazy…and I don't know if it's a _good thing_ or not…_

She picks up a pen and writes in her diary…

            _Dear Diary,                                                                          July 25, 2001_

_            Oh man was that close…Chris walked in just as I was about to write in you. Anyway, He is taking me to some restaurant named _Claim Jumpers_, and I have not a clue what that is going to be like. Chris spent the night last night, and _no_ we didn't do anything, we just watched a movie and drank some Mountain Dew. We had some problems this morning, like that isn't a shock. It is _so_ hard to keep that _man_ on my good side. He _always_ says something witty that makes me want to kill him. Or he pulls stunts that make me so mad. Like this morning, he pulled me in the shower with him, with my wool robe on, when I was handing him a bar of soap. Do you know how long it will take that thing to dry? Anyway, I _did_ get to see him naked and that was the only plus about that. Well…that and he kissed me. That is the _one_ thing I really like about him; he _is_ a _good_ kisser. Whenever he kisses me… it makes me feel like I want to throw him on the bed and make love to him. I _know_ that is in my wildest dreams but hey, I can dream can't I? Well, I'll write a little later to tell you how the day went._

            Jill then reads over her work and then puts the diary on the end table. She grabs her purse and her gun and walks out into the living room. Chris is sitting on the couch waiting for her. 

            "Well _finally_… Dammit woman, you take long enough…" he grumbles as he stands up.

            "Oh be quiet and let's go," she says as she grabs her keys from the table and heads for the door. "And_ I'm_ driving."

            Chris picks up his leather jacket from the back of the couch and follows her out.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

** **

****"So, who's gonna drive? Me or you?"Asked Chris as both he and Jill walk to her car.

"I am.I already told you that I was…"

"Why?You don't know the way there."

"You can guide me, can't you?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Besides, it _my_ car."

"Fine.Anyway, where _is_ your car?"Chris looks around at all of the cars in the parking stalls.As he looks around, a particular car strikes his interest.It is a 2000 model Integra GS-R coupe…that's in red.To his surprise, Jill starts to head toward that very same car that he was just staring at."Hey Jill? Do you know who owns that Integra?"

"Of course I do.It's mine."

Chris' eyes widen in shock and amusement."No way.Your just saying shit to throw me off guard…"

Jill grins at his expression and replies, "No, I assure you that I'm telling you the truth."

She holds up her car keys and hands them to Chris.He takes them and slowly nods his head."Alright, I believe you.Each car has a specially made key for each car that is manufactured and no one can steal it…even with a special skeleton key."

"Yeah.I lose both keys, I have to go back to the dealership so that they can order another set of keys."

"Manual transmission, right?"

"Yup.How'd you know?"

Chris gave her a wry grin."I do my homework."

"Yeah, whatever."Jill presses the button on the keychain to unlock the doors.Both climb in and Jill starts the engine.As soon as the engine is warm enough, the pair head toward _Claim Jumpers_.

Chris thoughtfully gazes at Jill as a plan begins to form in his head.He starts to chuckle to himself as he begins to tease her about the hidden meaning behind the color of her car."So…_you_ picked red.Any particular reason _why_?"

Jill stops at the light and turns to face him."Well…I picked red because it was the only color available at the time and I didn't want to go to another dealer or wait for them to get a new shipment of cars."

Chris rolled his eyes in amusement."Right…sure…and I'm the Emperor of Japan…"

Jill was about to hit him when the light turned green.Out of the corner of eye, she could see him smirking at her."Chris…you are _very_ lucky that the light turned green…"

"I know.So really, why _red_?Is it because of _me_?"He asked sweetly.

"Actually yes…"

"Ah ha! I _knew_ it…"

"But only because every time I think of you…I end up turning red in the face from being angry with you…You little bastard."Jill was forced to stop again at an intersection and she promptly hit him in the stomach.

"Okay, okay.I'll buy that answer…for now.Besides, it's obvious that you _love_ me if you're _constantly thinking_ about me…"

Jill reached under his shirt and pinched his left external oblique muscle. Hard."Just shut the fuck up Kid…or I stop the car and kick your ass.Here and now.Got it?"

Chris gave her a lopsided grin."Yes Ma'am."

Shaking her head, Jill stepped on the gas and they continued on their way.As she busied herself with watching the traffic, Chris was fiddling with her stereo and her CDs.

Thumbing through the CD case, he smiled as he found what he was looking for.Making sure that she was not watching, Chris inserted the disc, selected the track he wanted, and pressed 'play'.The introduction to 'N Sync's, _This I Promise You_, began to play as Jill was forced to stop again.Looking over at Chris, who was directing a thoughtful gaze at her, she began to blush slightly.

"What's the idea Chris?"

"Well…I guess that this my way of kinda apologizing to you and…well, how much you mean to me…"

Jill arched an eyebrow at him before he quickly added, "as my best friend."

He gave her a nervous smile and sheepishly ran a hand through his hair.Jill smiled back at him and asked, "Thanks Sweetie.You're a great best friend…even though you're annoying as hell…"

"I do it because I care.You're gonna wanna turn left at the next light."

"Okay, thanks.You know, you're the only person I know who can do that…"

"Do what?"

"Change the subject without any awkward silences or words…"

"It's a gift.I'm always being grilled about you from Claire and…I've learned how to…_escape_ from having to answer her questions."

Jill stepped on the gas again and asked, "What _kind_ of questions?"

"Stuff like why she thinks we're perfect for one another, if I've ever kissed you, or even considered going out with you."

"Oh _really_?"

"Yeah.She wants me to settle down or something…guess she wants me to tone down the amount of time I spend going surfing at Mavericks' or snowboarding at Tahoe."

"How sweet."Jill turned left at the light and quickly looked over at Chris, who had a wistful smile across his lips."What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, I just wanna go surfing tomorrow.Hey, how about we go to Monterey tomorrow?We'll make a day outta it."

"How so?"

"I could teach you how to surf, we can go to the aquarium, and eat at Bubba Gump's.What do you think?"

"…Sounds like an idea…"

"Cool.Let's stop at my place later.I need to get a few things…"

"Like?"

"Clothes, my toothbrush, my wetsuit, and…my board obviously."

"Alright.So…where to now?"

"Take the first right and take another right when you see a shopping center."

"Okay.Hey, how's you muscle?"

Chris lifted up his shirt to examine where Jill had pinched him."Umm…it's okay, but I think it's gonna leave a bruise because it's kinda red right now."

"You deserved it, but I'm sorry about that. You mind hitting 'repeat' for the track?"

Chris let go of his shirt, reached over, and pressed the repeat button."All done.No prob."

"Thanks. You gonna tell Claire about today?"

"No…why should I?"

"Because she gonna try to find out what her brother's been up to during his vacation."

"Hey, she may be my younger sister, but she treats me like _I'm_ the _younger_ sibling.She can pry all she wants, I ain't gonna tell her _nothing_."

"Anything."

"Whatever.I don't really care for perfect English grammar right now…besides, I speak Californian as well as English."

Jill laughed at that remark and added, "Yeah, and I've taught you how to speak like a true New Yorker."

"Oh yeah.She gets mad when I start using slang from other states, as well as countries."

They both continued to laugh as Jill pulled into the shopping center and parked the car.Chris struggles with his seat belt for a second and then gets it loose. He opens the door and hopes Jill didn't see him struggling. He stands up and stretches a little bit. Jill, who _did_ see him struggling, opens the door and gets out with a grin on her face. Chris looks over to her across the top of the car and sees the grin on her face and he knows she saw him. He closes the door and walks around the front of the car to Jill. 

"It was stuck…it wasn't my fault."

"I know it wasn't…that thing sticks a little."

"Heh. Oh really? And who were _you_ having sex with in your car for it to be sticky like that?"

Jill quickly shoots a pissed off look to Chris. "You have a really sick mind, Christopher David Redfield, I should smack you…but instead you have to be polite for the whole rest of the day, and tomorrow as well. Or _else_." (Enter Dramatic Music here)

"Oh God _woman_, don't give me one of those 'Or else' things. You _wouldn't_ do anything anyway."

"Oh really?" Jill grabs her handcuffs out of her purse. "Remember these?"

A sweat drop forms on Chris' forehead. "Uhh…yeah, but PLEASE don't make me watch those fucking mutant Muppet-rejects again. I'm begging you."

"Well, if you are polite for the next few days, including today, I promise I will _never_ put you through _that_ again." Jill crosses her fingers behind her back.

"Agreed," Chris replies quite quickly.

They start walking through the parking lot towards the restaurant. Chris looks over to Jill.

"I have a question?" Chris asks.

"Yeah?"

"How the _hell_ do you know my middle name? I _never_ told you it." 

Jill gets a little smile on her face. "Oh, I have my sources."

"C'mon Jill, I wanna know."

"I already told you, I have my sources."

Chris gives her a stern face "Jill…"

"Ok, ok. I saw it on your Driver's license."

"When did you see my Driver's license? I never showed you it"

"When I was washing your clothes, I took your wallet out of you pocket. And I looked through it."

Chris starts to sweat a little bit more. He absently reaches into his back pocket and touches his wallet to make sure that it was still there.Chris then rakes a hand through his hair in a rather nervous fashion."You looked through my wallet?"

"Yup."

"Uhh…and what did you see in there?" 

Jill starts to smile a little bit more. "Well, I saw a bunch of credit cards, which I plan on using tomorrow, some business cards for stupid card and comic shops, and some pictures."

"That's all?"

"Yeah."

"Ok…and card shops aren't stupid."

They get to the door of the restaurant. Jill stops in front of the door. And waits for Chris to open the door. He stands next to her looking at her for a minute. When Jill says something to him.

"Ahem…."

"Ahem what?"

"You cannot be _that_ dense can you? Open the damn door for me."

"Oh, yeah. I guess, I…uhh…forgot." He quickly opens the door and holds it open for her.

Jill walks in. "Thank you. Oh and by the way, don't expect to get lucky anytime soon." 

Chris walks in behind her and ponders what she just meant by that. He thinks for a second and then it hits him. His wallet! Chris thinks to himself. _So she_ did _see it. I knew having it in there was dangerous. But oh well. It is better to be safe than sorry._ Chris innocently looks at Jill.

"Uhh…what did you mean by that?"

"Oh, you know _perfectly_ well what I mean."

Chris just gives her a nervous laugh as they walk over to their table and sit down.A few moments after they get settled in their seats, the waiter arrives with their menus.As she hands them their menus, she politely asks, "And would you like anything to drink or an appetizer?"

"No appetizers today, but I'll have a Sprite.Jill?"

"Umm…I think I'll have an iced tea with the lemon on the side."

"Okay…so that's a Sprite and an iced tea with lemon on the side.Alright, I'll be back with your drinks and take your orders when I return."She gave them both a smile, but kept a slightly lingering gaze on Chris before she left.Jill caught the look and began to laugh as the waitress left.

"God, I can't take you _anywhere_, can I?"

Chris blinked before asking, "Huh?"

"The waitress was staring at you."

He bowed his head in slight embarrassment."Aw man…"

"Hey, you're cute.That's why they stare at you.I thought you'd be used to it by now…"

Chris begins to play with his silverware as he answers, "No, not really.It's not something that you can really get used to."He looks up at her with his cheeks flushed slightly."_You_ think I'm cute?"

Jill gave him an exasperated sigh before replying, "Well…yeah, I do think that you're cute…" She started to turn red as well as a dreamy smile played across her lips.

He caught her expression and arched an eyebrow at her."Just _cute_?"

"No…you're…_really_ handsome…Hey-waitaminute! You _set_ me up!!"Jill lightly kicked him in the shins.

Chris gave her a lopsided grin."Maybe I did.Hey, if you wanted to play footsies under the table, you could have warned me beforehand."

She began to smile, in spite of herself, as she punched his shoulder."Just shut up."Jill looked over at Chris' silverware pyramid and asked, "Bored?"

"Very."He then took her forks and spoon to reinforce his own structure, tested the weight with his knife, and then placed his water glass atop the pyramid."Ta-Da! What do you think?"

"Are you _always_ gonna act like this?" Asked Jill with a smile.

"Nope.I only do it to you and Claire."

"Why?"

"Because I enjoy your company and making you smile."

"You're definitely a charmer, Christopher David Redfield…"

"That's why you like me so much."

Jill playfully stuck her tongue out at him as the waitress returned with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?"

Chris handed Jill her silverware back and looked over his menu again. "Yeah.I'll have the Chicken Fried Steak."

"And what type of bread do you want with that?"

Chris gave Jill a wry grin before answering, "Umm…garlic bread. Please."

"Alright.And how about you, miss?"

"I'll have the Chicken Primavera with garlic bread as well."

"Okay.That's a Chicken Fried Steak, a Chicken Primavera, and two garlic breads."The pair nodded at her as she looked over her list again."Alright.I'll just take you menus and if you need any refills on your drinks, just ask any of the waiters.And my name is Jennifer."

Chris took Jill's menu and handed both of their menus to Jennifer."Thanks a lot, Jennifer."He gave her a smile that just seemed to melt her heart.

"You're…um, welcome," she stuttered as she walked away.

Jill turned to Chris and gave him a stern look. "You did that on purpose…"

Chris, in his little innocent kid voice, "What?"

"You were flirting with her."

"I was not…well, maybe a _little_."

Jill reaches over the table and smacks him. "Why do you do that?"

While Jill is scolding Chris, an elderly couple who are sitting next to them, just sit there and stare at them. 

"Can you believe how he is acting?" says the elderly lady to her husband. "And did you see how she hit him? My God…they are acting like little children."

The elderly man sits there thinking to himself. _Well, they aren't TOO much unlike how my wife and I acted when we were that age, but they are kind of acting immature. Or even if they did like each other, they are probably too nervous to get involved with one another._ He stops thinking and answers his wife "Yes hon." 

Jennifer walks back over to the table with their food in her hands. She sets Jill's platter in front of Jill. She then picks up Chris' platter and as she is setting it in front of him, she knocks his glass of water right into his lap. He quickly stands up.

"What the-?!?!"

"Oh my God, I'm SO sorry…please let me help you with that." She grabs a few napkins and sticks her hand right onto the wet spot, which also happens to be his manhood.

Chris moves her hand. "It's okay…I can do it myself.Jill, I'll be in the bathroom for a minute to get dried." He walks into the bathroom.

Jennifer sets the food down and walks back into the kitchen where all of the waitresses are crowded together. 

"Oh my God! Jennifer, I didn't think you would have enough guts to do that," said on of the waitresses.

"Yeah, I know…so what was it like?" asks another.

In a day-dreamy state she replies, "Well, I wasn't going to do it, but I saw an opportunity and I took it. Oh and he is not only cute, but he is loaded as well."

All of the waitresses start to laugh and then one by one file out of the kitchen with big smiles on their faces. Chris walks out of the bathroom and walks right by one of the waitresses. She is in a shocked state just standing in front of him. She looks him over a few times. 

"Excuse me, please." He gets around her. "Thanks," he says as he gives her that melting smile.Avoiding the rest of the grins plastered on the other waitresses' faces, Chris quickly makes his way back to the table and sits down.

Looking over at Jill and then to the rest of the on-lookers, he gives them a sheepish smile before returning his gaze to Jill. 

Jill, who was trying not to laugh, kept a pretty straight face until she saw the sheepish look on Chris' face._He looks just like a little boy_, she silently mused as she quietly chuckled to herself."Well…you appear to be recovering from the shock rather well.Anything damaged?"

"Just my pride…and the fact that the water _did_ seep into my shorts.Now, I _really_ feel cold.Other than that, I feel just _great_."

She gave him a sympathetic smile as she reached over and placed her hand over his own, which was holding his soda.The same couple, which had been watching them earlier, was amazed at the sudden change in attitude between the younger pair.

"Oh Harold, do you think we were _ever_ that young?They go from at each others throats to being totally in love with one another."

Harold smiled to himself as he began to think quietly to himself again._No, I don't think that _anyone_ was _ever_ that young.Those two have the uncanny ability to adapt to the other's outburst._"No, Charlotte, I don't think that we were _ever_ that young."

As the couple continued to chat, Chris and Jill began to eat their lunch.The on-lookers decided to get back to their own realities and business returned to the normal hustle-and bustle.

During the time it took them to eat, the pair were acting just like a young couple in love.In between their playful banter, they would share their food with one another, feed one another, and just stare at one another with thoughtful gazes across their faces.Some of the other couples began to wonder why their boyfriend/girlfriend did not act the same way as both Chris and Jill did with one another.

When they finally finished their main courses, Chris ordered a slice of the Mile High Mud Pie cake.Both he and Jill split it evenly and when they finished, Chris motioned for Jennifer to bring the check.As she arrived, she still wore a mask of shock on her face, but it was subdued quite a lot from earlier.

"Thanks Jennifer."He looked the bill over and got up from his chair."I'll go take care of this Jill, so just relax."

"Are you sure?Because I could help cover some of the costs."

"Hey, I said don't worry about it.Lunch was my treat, remember?"He gave her his trademark crooked grin and went to the main register.Both Jill and Jennifer stared at him in amazement.

"Umm, Jill?Could I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Is he…attached?"

"Who? Chris?"

"Is that your date's name?"

Jill began to smile at that._Hmm, Chris is _my_ date?Well, this lunch certainly had date-like qualities…mainly that this is something that I will _never_ forget._She looked at the expression across Jennifer's face and then at the wistful longing that adorned practically all of the waitresses and some of the female on-lookers.A slightly devilish smile began to play across her lips._Jeez, I _was_ right.I can't take Chris anywhere without some girl staring at him… Hmm, I wonder what will happen if I say that Chris is _my_ boyfriend?_"Yes, that is the name of _my_ boyfriend."

"Oh," Jennifer quietly replied as disappointment began to seep into her voice."Well, you are very lucky to have such a great guy.I wish I had a boyfriend who would make me laugh, make me smile, and who had the ability to take whatever crosses his path in stride.I mean, a guy who could calmly handle having _ice_ cold water spilled onto his lap, having some total stranger accidentally touch a very…_sensitive_ area while attempting to wipe up the water, walk away to dry himself off without so much as a muttered word of profanity, and then return to eating his lunch as if _nothing_ happened, would be _any_ girl's dream."

"Well, maybe someday.Chris isn't perfect, but he can come close…when he _wants_ to be."

Jennifer began to smile at that comment."Guys aren't meant to be perfect…that's what girls are for."

The two began to laugh at the comment as Chris returned.He saw that the two girls were laughing, and began to grow slightly nervous."Did I do something that amuses you two so greatly?"

Jill stood up from her chair and gave Chris a kiss on the cheek."Not at all, hon."

Chris warily stared at her for a moment."If you say so.Oh Jennifer," he handed her a $10 bill, "this is for you.I just hope that the next time we come in her, we don't have a repeat performance."

Jennifer looked at the tip and then at Chris.He smiled at her good-naturedly, to show that he was joking.She returned his smile."Well, maybe I can find some _other_ ways of _accidentally_ touching you again."

The three of them began to laugh.Chris held out his hand, which Jennifer took, and shook it."Maybe next time I'll just wear pants that are waterproof.Till we meet again."Chris then wrapped an arm around Jill's shoulder and the pair headed towards the exit.

As she watched them go, Jennifer was surprised to find that everyone was staring after the pair as well.When they were finally out of sight, everyone in the room restaurant had bemused expressions on their face until the manager came out of the kitchen and began to tell his staff to get back to work.

Once outside, Jill moved out from under Chris' arm and just stared at him for a moment."I'm guessing that we are in a good mood right now?"

He smiled as he slowly nodded at her."Yeah, we are."

"Why?"

"Because _we_ just got a free lunch.Can I have the keys?"

She eyed him suspiciously."Why?"

"Because I want to do something special for you."

"Like what?"

"It's a surprise.Why, don't you like surprises?"

"Normally, I do for the most part.But with you…"  
He gave her a disarming smile."Relax.I promised you that I'd behave for the next couple of days, remember?I would _never_ do anything to hurt you.Trust me."

Jill continued to stare at him suspiciously, but found herself unconsciously handing the keys over to him."You had _better_ not pull anything stupid…"

Chris gave her a kiss on the cheek."I won't.I promise.Come on, we better go before the traffic gets bad."He quickly unlocked the car, got in, and started the engine.Jill silently got in as she began to wonder about his statement.

"Traffic?"

Chris just winked at her as he put the car in gear and headed for the exit out of the shopping center.He then took the freeway entrance that lead to San Francisco.Jill just smiled as she began to realize what Chris had planned for her today.Grabbing her CD case, she looked through it until she found what she was looking for.She then ejected the other CD and placed in the new choice.Before pressing the 'play' button, Jill gazed at Chris' relaxed expression and began to think to herself.__

_Well, I wonder what he's got planned…I am kinda scared to find out and yet, yet he is so charming when he _actually _tries._

"So… Chris where we going anyway?" 

"I dunno…for a drive?" Chris replies with a smirk.

"I _know_ we're going on a drive…but where to?"

"Can't tell ya…just because that'll ruin the surprise. And you don't want that to happen do ya?" 

"You are _SO_ evil you know that…" She says as she ejects the Matrix Soundtrack from the CD player and puts in a burned CD that she burned with a bunch of different stuff on it. 

"Yep." He says with a grin

Chris, being the bad driver he is gets into an accident and totals Jill's Integra…She hates him for life. The end… Naw, We're kidding…can't leave the story hanging like that…that's the cheap way out. Ok, so really what happens, they have a few instances where Jill is holding on for dear life and praying for her car.Chris, who now has a black and blue right arm, is looking for a place to park in the busy city of San Francisco.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

            Well…needless to say they didn't find a spot in which wouldn't cost an arm and a leg so they decided to drive around a little bit more. Downtown was a bit too busy so they decided to drive around more of Uptown San Francisco.  Jill, being the kind of person that always HAS to go to the bathroom at the worst times decides she needs to use it when they are on Castro Street.  Chris, just a little worried about this bickers for a minute and then finally loses, like always. They pull over next to a bar and they get out so Jill can go and do her business. Chris, still a little worried about the whole situation is reluctantly sitting in the car.

            "What's the matter with you?   I have to go, and when I have to go I HAVE to go." 

            "Well…then go, I'll just sit in here and umm… _protect_ the car, yeah that's it…"

            "…Right. Get your ass out of that car now and lets go…I'm not going in there alone."

            "Jill…They're gonna be staring at this _beautiful _red Integra, and it's gonna be stripped and jacked in the time it takes you to take a piss and freshen up."

            "Chris…that all can't happen in 2 minutes. Now get out and let's go!"

            "No…you're not trusting me when I say this. I've seen it happen they literally stripped it in 2 minutes, and jacked what they wanted. So I'll just sit in here and protect your _investment_…I mean prized possession." 

            Chris, knowing he is about to lose this battle, reluctantly turns off the engine, grabs anything of value that he can see right off hand, and crawls out of the passenger side grumbling while looking forlornly at the car. 

            "Fine…don't listen to me, but don't be bitching to me when we are taking the bus home." 

            They get out and Chris, walking very slowly, goes into the bar with Jill right by his side.

            "Go sit at the bar, while I go to the bathroom."

            "Will you give me money for a drink? Considering you owe me BIG for this." 

            Jill shoves her purse at him "Here…take what you need." She says as she stands in line for the bathroom. 

            Chris starts to walk to the bar, and then turns back around. "Uhh…Jill, why don't you use the guys bathroom…the wait isn't that long, I really want to get out of here ASAP." 

            "Chris…Go sit down!"

            He sighs and goes over to an empty stool at the bar. He sets Jill's purse on the seat next to his, but keeps a close eye on it. He orders a glass of water and sets his head on the bar. A minute later he feels a tap on his shoulder and Chris, a little shocked, jumps in fright. 

            "Hey Buddy, you alright? Can I sit down?"

            Chris, a little uneasy, picks up Jill's purse and sets it on the bar next to his water. "Do whatever."

            "Thanks a lot. My name is Jimmy. Are you new around here? I haven't seen ya in here before. "

            "Uhh…just passing through really."

             "Oh, I see. Do you want somebody to show you the ropes?" Jimmy says in a soft voice as his hand manages to make its way over to start rubbing Chris' leg.

            Chris a little startled by the sudden movement jumps in his chair and his voice cracks as he speaks "Ropes?" 

            "Yeah hun, you know show you all of the good clubs and just show you a good time. I mean you are really cute…" he says as his hand moves over to Chris' manhood. 

            Chris gets up out of his chair with great speed. "Uhhh…sorry buddy I am already committed to somebody else." 

            "Oh…that's a shame, I thought we could have been good together. Well, the guy must be very lucky. If you ever break up with him here…give me a call." He hands him a business card. 

At that very moment Jill comes storming out of the bathroom, more mad than a wild boar whose baby was just attacked. "Let's go Chris…"

Chris looks to her with the happiest look you have ever seen somebody look like. "Uhh yeah dear, just let me grab your purse. It was, ummm…interesting talking to you Jimmy…ummm yeah. See ya!" they take off with great haste and Chris is bitching like never before. As they are walking out the door they literally bump into Carlos Oliviera who was walking into the bar with his "friend" Steve Burnside. 

"Aye, watch where…" He starts to say but then he recognizes the pair. "Chris? Jill? What are you doing here???" He says with amazement.

              "Carlos? Long time no see, what are you doing in this neck of the woods?" Jill asks in a friendly tone.

            "Uh, well you see…my friend Steve here wanted to take me to this new bar. You see…" 

            "Uhh…yeah, I guess that's cool…um we're happy for you two but we've gotta jet cuz I promised Jill I'd take her shopping downtown. So…later days."  Chris replied as Jill was pulling him towards the door.  

            As Chris removed the keys from his pocket, he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.  "That was weird…and…_interestin_…" He pressed the button to disarm the alarm and unlocked the doors.  Chris then looked over at Jill, who was wearing an almost blank expression on her face, and asked he opened the door for her, "What's up wit you?"

            "Let's just say that I'm havin' an…_off_ day.  Can we please go now?"

            "Yeah, sure."  Both got in and as Chris started the car, he silently thought, _Mental note to self: Be nice to Jill or she'll cause bodily harm to me…don't want her to kill me…or maim me…or anything else that will cause me to get on her bad side…_  "So…where to Jill?"

            "Just drive Kid, just drive.  By the way, what happened to you in the bar?"

            "Oh same old, same old.  Sat at the bar, ordered a glass of water, watched your purse…got _hit_ on by a _guy_…like I said, the same boring stuff that normally happens to me," he replied with a nervous grin, which caused Jill to smile.

            "Well, thanks for waiting for me, and I'm sorry that it happened to you…but you have to admit, you're cute in the eyes of _both_ sexes…" Jill smirked back at him.

            Chris stopped at a light and gave her an expressionless smile.  "I hate you, ya know that?"

            "No you don't, you _love_ me."  Jill was reveling in the fact that she was using the same reverse psychology that Chris had used on her back at her apartment.  

            He continued to stare at her until his face broke into his familiar crooked grin.  "Exactly."  

            The pair just sat in silence as Chris continued to drive towards the Union Square parking garage.  After parking the car and arming the alarm, Jill looped her arm around Chris' right one and noted the expression on his face as he winced slightly.  

            "Oh yeah, sorry bout your arm…but it's not like you didn't have it coming to ya."

            "Jeez…I wasn't drivin _that_ fast…"

            "Excuses, excuses."  She rubbed his arm lightly as they walked out of the garage and towards the street area.  "So, where are we headed to?"

            "Your choice.  I promised _you_ that I'd behave, remember?"

            "True, true.  So…why don't we head over to…the San Francisco Shopping Centre?  I hafta go buy some things at Victoria's Secret."

            Chris just hung his head and groaned, "No way, I ain't goin in there with ya…_WAY_ too embarrassing for me…"

            "Well, that's a shocker…I thought most guys would do _anything_ as well as use _any_ excuse that they could just to go inside the store with their girlfriends.  Why are you scared of a little store like that?"

            "I'd rather not talk about it…" was the reply as a dull blush was creeping into his cheeks.

            Jill decided not to push the subject as they continued to walk towards the bustling shopping center.  Once inside, they ascended the escalators up to the higher floors and Jill practically had to drag a protesting Chris towards the direction of the store.  "I swear, what's with you and this _fear_ of this store.  I mean, you can blast away zombies and other un-godly creatures with a shotgun, and yet, you don't have any nerve to walk inside Victoria's Secret with me.  Jeez, I'd think even _Chickenheart Vickers_ had more gusts to walk into the store with me that _you_ do…"

            "Hey!  I take offense…fine, don't believe me…you'll see why I hate goin to _that_ place…"

            Jill just shook her head.  "God…you are _just_ like a little _kid_…"  

            Chris just gave her a look and began to stare at the ground as he trudged into the store behind her.  He followed Jill around as she began to pick and choose things to try on while trying to maintain his nerve in check.  It wasn't that he completely _hated_ the place; it was just that he felt _uncomfortable_ in the store.  Especially since he actually was rather shy around other women, and of course, being inside a lingerie store did not help to ease his discomfort at any rate.  When it came to women, he'd rather use his imagination than simply knowing what kind of underwear they wore, because he liked the fact that the opposite sex would _always_ be a mystery to him, instead of just knowing everything, like most of his guy friends would claim.  

            After about twenty-five minutes, Jill decided that she had enough to try on and made sure that Chris remained in the chair that was near the dressing rooms, so that he couldn't take off without her knowing.  Though he protested and sulked, Chris sat in the chair quietly as he gave her a defeated look.  She ruffled his hair affectionately and handed him her purse, which he took without question and began to rifle through it for a stick of gum, as she walked towards the dressing room.  As soon as he found the stick of gum, he began to chew it as he withdrew his cell phone from his right cargo pocket.  Punching in a number, Chris listened to the dial tone until he heard someone pick up the receiver on the other end.

            "Hello?  Yes, I would like to make a dinner reservation for two at your establishment.  What was that-Oh, uh-huh, yes it will be for later this evening at say, about 8:15?  Yes, yes, okay-huh? The name is under Albert Wesker, yeah, it's W-E-S-K-E-R.  You got that-yeah, thank you for your time."  Chris let out the breath he was unconsciously holding as Jill came out of her dressing stall.

            She gave him a sly look, which caused him to blush as she asked him, "Well, what do you think?"

            "Uhh…you look great?" croaked Chris as he felt himself taking in every curve and detail of her body.  Suddenly, he snapped out of it because of fear of causing a scene right there in the store, and smirked.  "Really, you look fantastic.  Do I get the honor of seeing you wear that later tonight?"

            Jill playfully smacked his good arm.  "Dream on…besides, I might plan something _else _for _you_ later…"

            "Oh really?  Well, bring it.  So, am I forgiven for today?"

            "Nope, not off the hook just yet, Fly Boy.  I'm gonna enjoy torturing you right now, in this store.  So…just pray that your _body_ can handle it…" Jill gave him a mischievous grin, which caused Chris to slightly glare at her, but also grin to himself.  He watched her almost _saunter_ off towards the dressing room as an idea sprang into mind.  _So…she wants to play rough eh?  Well, let's see who ends up winnin this round of the battle of the wills…_  Just then, he was shaken away from his thoughts as a soft voice rang through his ears.

            "Um, excuse me?"

            Chris looked up and nearly passed out in his chair as he saw a cute redhead in front of him, modeling her choice of rather _revealing_ lingerie in front of him.  "Yeah?"

            "I just want an honest opinion?  What do you think about this?  Does this look good?"

            "I think that…it compliments your body perfectly, though I think the green would go better, since it matches your eyes," replied Chris as he felt the blush return to his cheeks.  

            The girl took a look in the mirror and nodded.  "Really?  Because I was just thinking the exact same thing…Thanks a lot," she turned and gave him a wink, "_handsome_."  

            Chris just slumped back in his chair and gave her a smile.  "Glad that I could help."  He watched her walk away, though his gaze fell onto her ass as she walked away.  A smirk began to form as he sat there entranced by the way that the redhead's butt moved in her choice of lingerie. Suddenly, there were even _more_ beautiful women asking him for his opinion on their choices.  Chris was dumbfounded by the spectacle, but continued to answer their questions truthfully all while keeping his more _carnal_ instincts in check.  The few men in the store glared at him, since he was looking at some of _their_ girlfriends modeling for _him_, instead of them.  Jill, who was getting rather frustrated with the large crowd that had gathered in front of her, managed to poke her head out and see that the cause of the crowd was that practically every woman in the store was modeling for Chris.  She managed to make eye contact with him, which caused him to wink at her and give her a sly smirk, and shake her head in understanding, as she knew that she had lost this particular battle of the wills as well as understood Chris' reluctance to enter the store.  _Alright Chris, you win.  Jeez, I should've seen this coming.  Walking into a lingerie store, especially with a guy that is as gorgeous, honest, and shy as Chris, and of course, the women flock to him.  Really, I should've known better…_

            Meanwhile, Chris was enjoying all of the attention he was receiving from all of the women in the store.  Though the best part was seeing the expression on Jill's face, which made him revel in the fact that he was right.  He absolutely knew that he was in trouble as soon as they would leave the store, but he knew that it was well worth it.  The entire escapade took nearly two hours to settle back down, and when both Chris and Jill went to the register, they were surprised to find that the manager had decided to give Jill a discount for half-price, because she was amazed that Chris had single-handedly pushed their sales to a high on a day that was not a holiday.

            As they walked out, Chris managed to slip an arm around Jill's shoulders and simply say, "I told you so."

            "You were lucky…"

            "Just admit it, I won."

            "Never…"

            "…Right, you know that I won," he replied as he gave her a crooked grin.

            Jill playfully shoved him aside as they walked towards the escalator.  "Shut up.  C'mon, _Abercrombie Kid_, your favorite store awaits.  Oh and here," Jill tossed him all five of her bags, "carry these."

            Chris watched her walk away and grinned to himself.  "Right behind ya, Sweetheart…"  

            Once inside, the buying expedition went off without a hitch, save for the women and girls who gave Chris some looks as he tried on form-fitting t-shirts, shorts, and casual apparel that he was forced to show off for Jill.  As for Jill, Chris glared at the guys who were staring at her, but gave her a grin to show that he was just kidding.  As soon as they chose their clothes, Chris and Jill began to choose some things for Claire, because he knew that she was recuperating from a slight cold and was still feeling a bit drained from the constant sneezing and coughing.  The pair walked out with approximately twelve bags between them, though two were for Claire, after nearly two-and-a-half hours of shopping.  As they walked away from the store, Chris sat down on one of the benches and set the bags down.  Jill was about to join him, but noticed that there were no other spaces available for her to sit.

            "Oh, hang on-I'll let you take my-" Chris was then cut off as Jill decided to simply compromise and sit in his lap.  Chris blushed as Jill wrapped an arm around his shoulders to steady herself.  

            "No need, Chris.  Besides, you're a bit more comfy than the bench.  Anyway, I _know_ that you wouldn't try anything _stupid_ with your best friend, right?"

            "Of course I wouldn't Jill."

            "Good."  She then leaned her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist to secure her.  "Oh, and thanks for today.  I know that I haven't really been easy to deal with, especially with, you know…"

            "No problem.  Like I've always told Claire, I keep my promises.  Besides, it's the least I could do for all of the times that caused _you_ hell.  Though, granted, I did have a _lot_ of the things that happened today coming, but…the day's not over yet.  And we still have a lot of things to do, especially since I'm gonna uphold my promise of being a perfect gentleman today."

            Jill gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ruffled his hair.  "You know, I've always wondered about that…"

            "What?"

            "Your hair, how does it always manage to stay so…spikey…all the time?"

            "Hair gel and yeah, it's naturally like that.  Why?"

            "Just wondering."

            Chris eyed her suspiciously, though instead, he grinned and said, "Well, c'mon, I've got a whole day planned for ya."

            Jill reluctantly let go of Chris and felt that she was already missing the pleasant weight around her waist as Chris let go of her as well.  After gathering their bags, the pair was about to proceed to the women's Macy's, but then Chris looked as if he had just remembered something important.

            "Hey Jill, could we hold up for a bit?  I gotta go to J. Crew for a while."

            "What for?"

            "I gotta go buy some…_shorts_ and stuff…" mumbled Chris.

            Jill stared at him curiously and shook her head.  "Mind repeating that so that us normal people can hear?  What did ya say?"

            Chris gave her a mild look before he stared at his shoes and said in a hesitant tone, "I gotta go buy some boxers and stuff…Happy?"

            Jill rubbed her hand over her eyes and grinned.  "Jeez, you _are_ a little kid…  I can't believe that you are _still_ embarrassed about buying underwear.  God, aren't men supposed to grow out of this-this _phase_ when they finally grow up?"

            Chris raised an eyebrow at her.  "No-not really.  Like you've said, I'm _still _a _little boy_.  Which means that I have yet to reach maturity…despite the fact that I've _already_ gone through puberty…  So, in short, no-I haven't grown out of this phase just yet.  An' don't think that I will anytime soon.  So…pardon me while I go take care of some _business_."  He then picked up the bags he was carrying and was heading towards the escalator when he stared at Jill quizzically.  "You comin?"

            She shrugged her shoulders and looked over at him as she picked up her purse and picked up her share of the bags.  "Of course I am.  Don't think that you could ditch me-"

            He just rolled his eyes as Jill walked over to him.  "Believe me, that the last thing that I would consider doing to ya…" replied Chris as he grinned his crooked little smile at her.

            "Sure you wouldn't…"

            The two of them headed to their desired floor and walked towards the store.  As they wandered inside, Chris found the elusive articles of clothing and began to search for his size.  Jill just stood back and watched with amusement as Chris managed to find about ten pairs of boxers to his liking, which were divided into three groups: plain, plaid, or patterned, and she tried to keep a straight face as he grabbed the ones he liked, but a few muffled snickers managed to sneak out.  Chris just hung his head and continued with his task.  All in all, it took him about twenty minutes to find and purchase the shorts, which made him feel slightly better since he was able to get out quickly without having tons of people staring at the items that he was carrying.  Once they walked out of the store, Jill snatched the bag from Chris' grasp and began to examine the contents as they rode the escalator down to the street level.

            "Hey-What the fuck?!"

            "Relax Chris, I just wanna see what you bought."

            "Right…it's not like you didn't _see_ what I chose…"

            "Hey, I only saw like a couple of them, not _all _of them-oh, those are cute…  I like the light blue shorts with the little sailboats on them."  

            Chris stared at Jill as if he was going to kill her, but decided to just grab the bag back instead.  "Gimme that…"

            Jill saw the dull blush return to his cheeks and smiled.  "Really, I like those shorts…kinda like the dark blue boxers with the glow-in-the-dark stars that you got from the GAP two weeks ago.  They're cute, just like you are."  She pinched his cheek in an affectionate manner and then kissed it.  "Though, maybe you should stick to the more 'grown-up' patterns, _Chris-chan_."

            Chris just grinned back at her.  "Man…I haven't heard _that_ nickname in awhile.  The only other person, other than my parents, to have called me that is Claire…and that's when she says I'm actin' immature an' stuff…"

            "Well, expect to continue to hear that for a _long_ time Chris."

            "Oh yeah…"

            Once they made it to the street level, the pair walked back to the garage, placed their bags in the trunk of the car, and walked over to the women's Macy's, which was across the street from Union Square.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

            Inside the store, people were gathered around the perfume and make-up counters, staring at watches and jewelry, talking to one another, or just wandering around the floor to pass the time as they waited for their family and friends.  Chris sneezed at the concentrated scent of perfume that was assaulting his senses.  Jill looked over at him and gave him a sympathetic smile as he continued with his sneezing fit for about a minute or so.  

            "I'm gonna go get some more facial cleansers and some make-up.  Why don't you try to find someplace where the smell isn't so bad…like over at the jewelry and watch departments?  I'll find you when I'm done here, okay?"

            "Yes _Mommy_…" quipped Chris as he took off before Jill could hit him.  She shook her head as she watched him run off, in a literal sense.  _One of these days, Christopher David Redfield, one of these days…  I swear the boy can go from the age of two to twenty-seven in less than five seconds.  I guess it's true…boys never _do_ mature, they just grow older.  Oh well, that's probably why women mature faster than men, to keep them in line.  But still…perhaps it's because Chris still _looks_ like a little kid that I let him get away with so much…and that I can't say no to him when he gets like that, cause I find it so cute, adorable, and endearing.  But man-it is _impossible_ to keep him on my good side…he's gonna make me see a shrink someday…_  Jill shook her thoughts aside as she walked over to the Origins display.

            Meanwhile, Chris had busied himself by looking at the newest watches.  He looked down at his left wrist and saw that the battery was starting to die.  Chris then asked a salesperson where he could have the watch repaired, who pointed him over towards the direction to where a distinguished-looking old man sat examining another watch.  The young S.T.A.R.S. member walked over and asked the man if he could replace the battery of his watch, to which of course the man said yes and told Chris that the watch should be ready in about an hour or so.  He thanked the man and then walked toward the watch department once again.  As he was walking, Chris looked over to his right and noticed a simple, but beautiful platinum and diamond necklace.  He continued to stare at the necklace as his mind began to think about Jill.  _Hmm…damn, that would look good on her.  I mean- shit, she's already gorgeous, but with this-I dun think there are words to describe how good she would look.  Sides, the necklace would compliment her perfectly for our dinner date tonight.  Maybe she'll forgive me for all of the shit I've pulled on her today, as well as for all of the other times... It's weird...I think that I'm startin to fall for her-nah, that _can't _be…_I'm_ her _best friend _an I don't think she's really interested in me.  But maybe…  _Chris began to grin as an idea popped into his mind.  He looked over for a salesperson until he spotted one.

            "Um…excuse me?"

            The salesperson, which was an older lady that was old enough to be his mother, gave him a quiet smile.  "Yes young man, how may I help you?"

            "Could I see that necklace over there?" asked Chris as he pointed to the platinum chain.

            "Certainly." The saleslady walks over to the case that Chris has his nose to the glass and pulls out the necklace. She takes it off the display and hands it to him. "Here you are, young man."

            He looks at it in awe. "Perfect…uhh…how much?"

            "Well, this one is $1,100, plus tax." 

            Chris thinks to himself, _Hmmm…if I get this it'll wipe out all of my savings, but then again she'll love me for it. Or will she? Would she like this? I dunno!!! Maybe I'll just get her a pair of earrings. Yeah, sounds like a plan…or not. Oh jeez…what to do?! I'm probably gonna regret this later on in life…well maybe not…Ah, what the hell.  _A huge grin creeps onto his face as he pulls out a VISA card and hands it to the lady.  "Charge this to Mr. Leon S. Kennedy." _Thank you Leon! I'll probably tell ya bout this…_someday_._

            "Very well, would you like it gift wrapped or do you plan on wearing it out of the store?" 

            Chris rolls his eyes and chuckles. "Gift wrap it please, it wouldn't go that good with what I'm wearing…heh.  Especially since it's for someone else."

            "No problem, I'll get right back to you."

            "Thank you."

As Chris is making his purchase Jill is still over at the make-up counter buying her whole load of crap that women HAVE to have…I mean how many shades of blue eyeliner does one woman have to have, good lord! And then they have to have matching lipstick and eye shadow, and not to mention the nail polish…we're not even going there…oh shit we're rambling…back to the story…So anyway Jill's buying her junk and as she is paying she glances up to see what Chris is doing. She looks to where the watches are and didn't see him anywhere. She glances around the store and spots him over at the jewelry counter with a really goofy look on his face. She can't help but wonder what the hell he is thinking. _I wonder what exactly that boy is up to now… _The salesperson hands her the receipt and she grabs the bag and makes her way over to where Chris is. She arrives just as he puts the little box into his right cargo pocket with his cell phone. 

            "What was that?"

            Chris, not even knowing she was right there, jumps slightly "What was what?"

            "The box you put in your pants, what was it?"

            "What are you talking about?"  

            "Uh huh…sure." 

            As this conversation is taking place the older saleslady comes back and hands the credit card back to Chris. "Thanks a lot Mr. Kennedy, but I need to you sign here." 

Chris picks up the pen and signs on the little computer interface terminal. The lady hands him a receipt and goes to help another customer. 

Jill, meanwhile, can't help but be curious about the box and grabs for the receipt but Chris shoves it in his mouth and starts to chew on it. He smirks.

"Too slow." 

"Don't think I won't go after it in there…"

Chris quickly swallows it and an indifferent look appears on his face.

"I can't believe you just swallowed that, that's _disgusting_ and you didn't even look like you cared, _Mr. Kennedy_."

"Tch, whatever. It was kinda minty." 

"Ok, that's an unsettling thought." 

Chris hands her a silver piece of paper that looks a lot like a gum wrapper. "Fooled ya, and it _was_ minty fresh."

She hit his sore right shoulder.  "You bastard."

"Oww…jeez, you just _had_ to hit me _there_, din ya?"

"Well, _you're _the moron who just swallowed some gum just to fool me.  God, you are _so_ immature…"

Chris just shrugged his shoulders as he began to walk towards the watch repair counter.  Jill grabbed his left hand and wrapped her arm around his arm as they walked together.

"Hey-how did you manage get Leon's VISA card?"

Chris just grinned.  "Oh, just a little trick that I learned while I was in the Air Force.  It's funny how much everyone trusted me to do things-mostly illegal-and were willing to teach me how to do it.  Must be because of my 'baby face' cuz they said I looked totally innocent and that I could _never_ get into trouble cuz everyone _trusted _me."

"Alright Hot Shot, but still, that doesn't answer my question, how'd you do it?"

"Oh, I managed to pick Leon's pocket when we went to the beach last Thursday.  He prolly din even notice that the VISA was gone…"

Jill looked at him with an incredulous look.  "…Right, so really, what happened?"

"Okay, okay.  After I picked his pocket, I gave it back to him, with everything still in tact.  When we went back to my place, he _accidentally_ left his leather jacket on my chair, which contained his VISA because we had to stop for gas for the Tundra on the way home.  The next day, when I was cleaning up the living room, I found the jacket and when I picked up the jacket, the card fell out.  I told him that I would keep the card and the jacket for safe keepin until I would see him again…so, I must've stowed the card in my wallet."

"You do realize that he'll kill you as soon as he finds out that his card's been totally maxed…"

"His fault…" Chris replied with a sheepish grin.  "Don't worry, I _DO_ have a conscience and that I'll tell him…prolly just before he gets the bill…and I'll pay him back.  Really I will.  Now c'mon, let's go see if my watch is ready."  Chris then looked down at the bags that Jill was carrying.  "Got what'cha need?"

"Yeah, and unlike you, _I_ paid for these…"

"Oh, and it's _not _like you haven't bought _anythin_ with _my_ money…"

"Alright already…but still, I hafta admire the fact that you'd have made a great thief…and you're right, you do have an 'innocent' looking face."

"Comin from the mouth of a former thief, I take that as a compliment."

They shared a quiet laugh together as they neared the counter.  

As soon as then arrived, the man told Chris that he'd have to wait about another hour because the watch that he was working on required more repair than he originally thought.  

"Oh, don't worry Sir, I'll be somewhere on the upper levels of the store and I'll probably get the watch later.  So, don't try to rush on my account, cuz I'll probably still be here when you finish your work."

"Well, thank you very much, sonny.  I'll have this done as soon as possible."

Chris smiled amiably at the old man and led Jill towards the escalators.

"So…since we're goin out to dinner tonight-"

Jill immediately grabbed Chris' shoulder and stopped him from getting on the escalator.  "Waitaminute-whaddya mean 'We're goin out to dinner'?"

Chris pulled her towards the escalator and the pair got on.  "I mean that, _we_ are goin out to dinner tonight…at the Warf.  So…that means, you gotta look your best, right?"

"Whoa, wait.  When did you find time to do this?"

"I wanted to surprise you.  Sides, this is part of the promise remember?  And…I made the reservation while I was waitin for ya at Victoria's Secret."

Jill smiled at him.  "Wow, you really _are_ being a perfect gentleman.  Didn't know that you had it in you…"

"Heh, at least I can still surprise and amaze you.  So…what floor are women's dresses?"

"Oh-just one more floor."  

The two got off on the fourth floor and began to walk towards the direction of the women's evening dresses.  About three or so minutes later, they found the department and Chris began to follow Jill around as she searched for the perfect dress.  As they walked, Chris deftly removed the box from his right pocket to his left, which Jill didn't notice because she was so engrossed into finding the dress that she wanted, and managed to find a chair near the fitting rooms.  He watched as Jill continued to walk around until she stopped at a particular rack.  She began to look through the dresses, but then walked away.  Now, for most people, this has to be the most _excruciating_ wait ever.  I mean, God, sitting in one of those uncomfortable waiting chairs as you wait for the person, whether they're your sister, mom, or girlfriend to just pick out the damn dress already…Yeah, it may suck cuz you're tryin to find the so-called 'perfect' dress, but still…it's so _embarrassing_ holding that damn purse…Whoops, sorry.  Rambled there for a sec…  Chris just sat in the chair, playing with the games on his phone when he decided to call Claire, just to check on how she was doing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Claire.  How ya feelin little sis?"

"I'm better now.  Remind me never to make fun of you again when _you_ get sick during the summer.  God…it's bad enough that it's hot, but to feel both hot _and_ cold when it's like…100 degrees outside…it sucks shit."

"Told ya.  Anyway, I was just wondering if it would be cool if me and Jill could crash there for a bit like…later tonight.  Cuz…we need a place to get cleaned up an' stuff."

Claire, who loved delving into the love life (or lack thereof) of her brother, calmly asked, "Yeah, sure, course ya can.  Why?  What's the occasion?"

"I'm-uh…taking her out to dinner at one of those fancy restaurants on the Warf…and…well, wearin jeans an' t-shirts to the place wouldn't exactly be _kosher_ with the type of crowd that goes there, right?"

"Yep, you're right bout that.  So…you guys are gonna clean up and get dressed for the restaurant at my place, right?"

"That's my idea…so…?"

"Like I said, it's cool.  You both can come over.  By the way…what's the deal with the dinner and stuff?  You do _something_ to Jill that made you chose to do something so…hmm-what's the right word-_romantic_ for her?"

"More like…I promised her because of doin something _wasn't_ so _romantic_…"

"Right-gotcha.  So…where are ya at now?"

"Well…I'm waitin on Jill to pick out her dress for tonight…then she has to get some shoes…then I still hafta get my shit together…so…right now we're at Macy's."

"Oh I see, I see.  So, where _you_ gonna head off to get your stuff?"

"Uh…just Banana Republic and Florsheim for the shoes.  Nothin real major, like a tux, but somethin that's classy, yet casual."

"Word of advice Bro, when you choose your shirt…make sure that it compliments her dress.  What's even better is that if you can match the color of your dress shirt to her dress.  That way, the two of you compliment one another."

"Kay, kay.  I'll try to remember that.  Thanks for the advice.  I'll call ya when we're gonna head over.  Cool with you?"

"That's cool.  At least you called me ahead of time so that I could clean up a bit."

"No prob Sis.  Talk to ya later."

"Bye Chris."

"Later Claire."

Chris hit the 'end' button on his phone and ended the call.  He then pressed the button to check the time on his phone's clock.  _Hmm-4:42. I think my watch should be ready right about now.  Better go see if it is._  Just as he was about to get up, Jill came over with what appeared to be a maroon dress in her hands.  She was grinning like the Cheshire Cat as she met his gaze.

"Hey-where you heading off to?"

"I was gonna check to see if my watch is ready.  I'll be back in a few."

Jill, who began to realize that this would be a perfect opportunity to learn what exactly Chris had bought earlier, handed him the dress and took her purse from his grasp.  "No, lemme go see.  I know what to get."

"It's not really a big deal Jill.  I promise I'll be back really quick."

"No, really, let me go get it.  Besides, _you _have to watch our stuff.  Just wait here, okay?"  For effect, Jill gave him a sincere grin.

Chris nearly melted on the spot, and decided to relent.  "Alright, alright.  I'll wait here.  Jus don't leave me hangin here…I'm bored outta my mind…"

"Right, I'll make it quick."  And with that, Jill took off towards the direction of the elevators.

Slumping back in his seat, Chris stretched his arms out so that he could look at the dress that Jill picked out.  _Well…this barely does me any good.  Can't really see what the dress looks like.  Might as well stand up and stretch my legs for a bit._  He then stood up and began to study the dress.  Chris then noticed that it was a very simple, spaghetti-strapped maroon dress.  He mentally began to picture Jill wearing the dress, which caused a goofy grin to spread across his face as well as an odd feeling overcoming him.  Looking down, he _then_ realized the reason for his discomfort and immediately sat down, with both of Jill's bags and dress resting on his lap.  Chris quickly glanced around the room to see if anyone had seen him, and much to his relief, everyone else was engrossed in their business and paid him no attention.  Slapping his forehead in both disgust and frustration, Chris just decided to sit quietly, and let his mind go blank.

In the meantime, Jill had made her way over to the watch repair counter and had picked up Chris' watch.  She then walked over to the jewelry counter and saw the saleslady that had helped Chris earlier.

"Excuse me, miss?"

"Yes?  What may I do for you today, young lady?"

"I'm a friend of _Mr. Kennedy_ and I was just curious to find out what exactly it was that he purchased."

"Oh-you mean that handsome young man with the spikey brown hair?"

"Yeah, that's him.  Can you tell me what he bought?"

"Certainly.  He bought a platinum necklace, much like the one in the display in front of you."  The woman gestured toward the display and Jill looked down.  Immediately, her eyes went wide as she exclaimed, "It's beautiful.  Simple, yet elegant.  I was wondering…is there anything that would compliment that particular piece of jewelry-for a man, I mean."

"Well, we do have this," replied the saleswoman as she took out a display holder that held a platinum band.  "It's not a wedding band, I assure you.  It's just a ring that should be worn without much fuss.  I think it would compliment the necklace nicely."

"Hmm…how much is the ring?"

"The ring costs about $595, plus tax."

"I was wondering if I could borrow something to measure someone's finger."

"Sure, just hang on for a sec."  The salesperson bent down and retrieved what looked like a piece of measuring tape.  "Just use this and the number on top should be the number corresponding to the size of the ring."

"Thank you very much.  I'll be back soon."  Jill then stuffed the tape measure in her pocket and walked towards the elevator.  After getting off at her desired floor, she found Chris, still sitting in the chair, leaning his head against his right palm while his left hand rested on the armrest of the chair.  His quiet breathing indicated to Jill that Chris was napping for a bit, which caused her to smile because Chris was completely oblivious to everything around him when he slept.  She strolled over to where Chris sat and took hold of his left hand, which remained limp in her grasp, and proceeded to measure his middle finger.  After taking note of the size, Jill gently set his hand back down and headed back down to the first floor.  Once she returned to the jewelry counter to where the salesperson waited patiently, Jill told her the size of the ring and that she would buy one in that size.  The saleslady smiled and disappeared behind the jewelry case for a few minutes until she had found the ring in the desired size.

"Here we are.  I take it is a present, correct?"

"Yeah.  It's for my best friend.  He drives me insane…most of the time, but I couldn't ask for a better best friend."

"Well, I hope that he enjoys it.  And how will you be paying for this?"

Jill then opened her purse, rummaged through it for a few seconds until she retrieved her Macy's VISA card.  "Charge it to my account, please."

The salesperson took the card without hesitation.  "Very well, this should take a few minutes miss-" she looked down at the card and looked back at Jill, "Valentine."

"That's okay."  Jill waited at the counter and opened the box to look at the ring.  The ring itself was very simple, but like the necklace, it's simplistic quality is what made it special.  When she saw the salesperson returning, Jill replaced the ring inside its box and set it back down on the counter.  The lady handed Jill her card back and gestured to the computer interface terminal next to her.

"If you could sign here on the screen, Miss Valentine."

"Oh-of course.  And could you please have this gift wrapped?"

"Certainly."  The saleslady picked the box off the counter and proceeded to gift-wrap the box as Jill signed on the computer screen.  The lady then returned and handed Jill both the receipt and the box.  "Thank you very much for shopping at Macy's.  And I hope that you have a good day."

"Thank you and good day to you too."  Jill smiled at the saleslady briefly as she took off towards the elevator.  

_Finally, now I can try on that dress…wonder if Chris is _still_ asleep.  He looks adorable when he's asleep kinda reminds me of Erin's six-year old son, Fox, when he was asleep on my couch last Easter.  Oh well time to wake up Chris-nah, I'll just try on the dress and surprise him later tonight._  Jill continued to grin as she exited the elevator and made her way to Chris, who was still asleep in the chair.  She took the dress from his grasp and walked inside the dressing room.  It took Jill less than five minutes to realize that the dress was perfect, right down to the fact that the dress was not too long or short and that it hung off her body in just the right places.  _Okay, now I hafta find the matching shoes and purse for this dress.  I was lucky to find this dress at all.  Well, I guess its time to go wake _Chris-chan_…_  After getting dressed again, Jill left the dressing room with the dress draped over her arm.  She walked over to Chris and shook his left shoulder gently.

"Time to wake up…_Chris-chan_."

Chris just shook his head slowly and struggled to open his eyes once again.  When he finally opened them, he focused his gaze on Jill's smiling face.  "I take it that the dress fit?"

"Yep, it sure did.  Oh here."  She handed him his watch.  "And don't worry bout the bill, I took care of it.  Now let's go."

Chris took the watch and put it back on.  "Are you sure about it?  And I'm sorry for fallin asleep like that…"

Jill just grabbed his hand, "No problem.  Now let's go get some shoes!!!!"

Chris stood up and stretched his arms for a bit as he yawned.  Jill lo0ked him over as he did so and just grinned as the bottom of his shirt came up to briefly reveal his flat, bare stomach.  He caught her grin and smiled back at her.  "See something you like?"

She just shook her thoughts away and pulled his hand once again.  "Not really, just thinking that you need a longer shirt.  Now let's _go_."

"Kay, kay…just slow down lady…" grumbled Chris as he picked up her bags off the ground and followed her to the elevators.

They got off on the third floor and Jill immediately found the shoes to go with her dress, tried them on in her size, took the box as she walked over to the accessories department and found her purse.  Chris was glad that the little ordeal took less than half an hour, but still hated the fact that he was paying for the dress, shoes, and purse.  Once he signed _his_ signature and got the receipt for the items, the two of them returned to the garage once again and dropped off their stuff in the car.

"So where to now, Chris?"

"Gotta go to Banana Republic for my stuff and Florsheim for my shoes.  C'mon, let's go."

"You know where to go?"  Jill asked as she looked over at him quizzically.

He just rolled his eyes.  "Course I do…my sense of direction ain't _that _bad…"

"Just kidding ya big baby…Okay then, let's go."

"Alright already."

They left the garage once again and ventured out onto the streets of San Francisco towards the flagship store of Banana Republic.


	5. Chapter 5

_Co-Author Note (Chris): __Yesh, I'm alive and kicking… Anyway, Jill and I are currently working on the next chapters of the story so just sit tight and relax for a bit.  Just for the record (as well as clarity), I am one half __of this writing duo and it's really hard to coordinate my schedule with Jill's schedule to work on this fic, especially since I'm in college and Jill will be graduating from high school…so again, I apologize for the sporadic updates.  Also, much thanks to my dedicated 'crew' (you know who you are) for helping me out (as well as giving me a swift kick in the ass to update more often) and for the words of encouragement.  __ __Chapter Note (Chris): __While both Jill and I penned the previous four chapters, chapter five was written entirely by me and chapter six will be exclusively written by Jill.  The chapters afterward will be co-authored again.  I purposely did this to serve as a 'test' to see if the readers can identify who is writing what parts in what chapter…then again, when we trade off for writing, we develop our own plot twists and go from there…so stuff happens basically and the writing styles once again mesh into 'one' so to speak.  Anyway, not much in the way of humor for this chapter, since it's mainly about development. Standard Disclaimer:  We own nothing.  Stores and apparel are owned by their respective corporations and 'Resident Evil' is property of Shinji Mikami and Capcom, Inc.  Again, note that Chris is a poor college student who one day will put a vending machine of Cup Noodle and Korean Bowl Noodle near the computer labs to help out his friends that are programming at four in the morning and Jill is a high school senior who just wants to get out of the high school we both went to and the town that we reside in… Chapter 5 _

            After what was a fairly uneventful shopping trip for Chris' clothes at Banana Republic and shoes at Florsheim, both Chris and Jill made their way back to the parking garage and drove towards Claire and Rebecca's apartment, which was by Fisherman's Warf.

Claire Redfield was in the middle of grabbing a bottled water from the fridge when she heard a knock at her door.  Sighing to herself, she pulled the bottle out of the fridge and walked over to the door.  "Chris, is that you?" 

            There was no answer, so she decided to look through the door's peephole and see who was there.  Immediately, she found herself staring directly into a royal blue eye.  Claire continued to stare into the eye, until it suddenly blinked.  "Ahh!!!!" exclaimed Claire as she jumped back and tried to regain her composure.

            Through the door, she heard muffled laughter and felt her own ire rise as she realized that the azure eye belonged to Chris.  In one swift moment, Claire unlocked the door, opened it, and smacked her older brother on his left shoulder with her water bottle.

            "You bastard!!!!  You nearly gave me a fucking heart attack when you blinked back at me!!!!  Why couldn't you just simply answer my fuckin' question?!?!"

            Chris tried to hold back a grin at his little sister's shocked, exasperated expression, but failed miserably.  "What, and miss seeing you nearly jump outta your fuckin' skin when you saw that it really _was_ me?!?!  It was priceless, Sis..." He gave her a slightly apologetic kiss on the cheek before both he and Jill entered the apartment.

            Claire seemed to calm down a bit after her brother's affectionate kiss and began to eye all of the shopping bags that the pair was carrying.  "Anything for _me_ in there?"

            "Yeah actually.  And thanks again for letting us come here again."

            "No prob, Big Bro.  You and Jilly make yourselves comfy.  My roomie's _still_ at her job and won't be back until 11."

            Jill gave Claire a grin and asked, "By the way, how is _Rebecca_?"

            "Oh, just having fun being a S.T.A.R.S. member and loving her job at Stanford Med.  How are you two enjoying your vacations?"

            It's been fairly relaxing...for the most part.  I've been able to just enjoy my vacation, but _your_ brother's also been around to keep me company."

            "Oh really?  Do anything _interesting_?"

            "Me?  No, not really.  But when it's me and him, we normally just sit around and watch movies at either my place or his.  Or we go out and do something that doesn't involve him breaking any windows with a stray hockey puck, soccer ball, or lacrosse ball."

            "At least you two don't have to take summer classes.  Hey Chris!!!!  What have you been up to when you're not with _Jill_?"

            "Ahh...surfing, playing soccer; hockey; and lacrosse, and skating as much as possible. Umm…Can I talk to you...in _private_?"

            "Umm...sure Chris.  We can use my room.  Jill, just kinda hang out and relax.  There's stuff in the fridge, both healthy _and_ non-healthy."

            "Okay, thanks."  Jill watched both Chris and Claire make their way into her room and close the door.  She then went to the fridge and grabbed a can of Sprite.  After cracking the top, Jill walked over to the living room and began to take out a few things from the shopping bags.  

            Taking out the maroon dress, which was still in its bag, Jill occasionally heard laughter and several muffled comments from the direction of Claire's room.  Jill then began to take out the matching body wrap for the dress and her shoes.  She decided to leave her lingerie in the _Victoria's Secret_ bag, because it would be a little embarrassing for her to walk around the apartment with it in hand.  Suddenly, the door to Claire's room opened and both Redfield siblings walked out.

            Claire sat down next to Jill as Chris began to rummage through a bag from _Banana Republic_.  He fished out a pair of black boxer-briefs, kicked off his _New Balance 803s_, and walked into the bathroom.  When she was sure he was in there, Claire looked over at Jill and gave her a grin.  Jill caught her gaze and began to blush self-consciously.

            "What's so funny?"

            "Ahh, if only you knew what Christopher has planned for your evening out..."

            "Can't you clue me in?"

            "Nope."  The sound of the shower being turned on reverberated through the walls and the pair listened until Claire asked, "So...can I see what Chris bought you?"

            "Sure."  Jill showed the black leather jacket, the dress, the wrap, the shoes, and pointed to a few bags from _Abercrombie & Fitch_, _Macy's, J. Crew_, and a few other stores.

            "Jeez...he _must_ have been in a generous mood today..."

            "Well...he kinda _had_ to be..." Jill then explained what had transpired at her apartment earlier that day.  Claire just shook her head and laughed.

            "God..._now_ you know why I treat _him_ like the _younger_ sibling.  You torture him by dragging him into _Victoria's Secret_?"

            "No, I didn't have the heart to do that.  Instead, I let him wait outside the store...but he still found a way to annoy me..."

            "How?"

            "He kept whining and pouting as he sat in the chair waiting for me.  I kept waiting for him to throw a temper tantrum…he was acting like a complete _two-year old,_ but if _that_ wasn't funny enough, several women, mainly from your age to mine, kept asking Chris on what _he_ thought looked good on _them_.  They even went as far as to _model_ the underwear on themselves and ask for his opinion about what he thought.  I swear, there must have been at least thirty to forty girls mobbing him for his attention.  Finally, the coup de grace for all of Chris' _hard_ _work_ earned me a half price discount on all of the things I bought because Chris single-handedly pushed sales to a record high for a non-holiday, non-sale day."

            Claire continued to laugh even harder.  She tried to talk, but kept choking on her own laughter and caused her to laugh harder still.  After several long minutes, Claire finally managed to get a question in.  "You both had the greatest time together, huh?"

            "Yeah, we did.  Chris may annoy the hell outta me...even drive me to the point of insanity, but he's gotta be the bestest best friend I've _ever_ had.  He's an absolute sweetheart...when he wants to be."

            "He's also a romantic when given the right atmosphere..."

            "What do you mean?  Just what does he have planned for tonight?  Can't you tell me Claire?"

            Claire just wagged her index finger in the air and wore the same expression that Chris did when he had a surprise for her.  "Uh-uh.  Can't tell you.  It'll spoil the surprise."

            Jill slumped back against the couch and took a swig of her soda.  "Damn you..."

            Claire suddenly started laughing again and commented, "Boy, you really _have_ been hanging around Chris too long.  What you just did and said was a classic Chris expression.  You even _sounded_ like him when you muttered, 'Damn you…' That was totally priceless."

            Jill then turned to face Claire and began to laugh as well.  "Oh God...you're _right_.  I _have_ been spending _way_ too much time with your brother..."

            "Ah well, you two make a cute couple anyway.  Everyone thinks so, even Barry.  So...should I expect to see a wedding invitation in the mailbox tomorrow?"

            "NO!!!!"

            "Okay, okay.  I'll give you two months..."

            "Yeah whatever."  They both continued to sit and chat with each other until they heard the shower shut off.  After several moments, Chris came out of the bathroom with the towel over his shorts.  He then made his way to where Jill and Claire sat.  "Talking about me? " he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

            "Always Kid."  Claire playfully shoved him away.  "Get away Kiddo...you're dripping water on my couch."

            "Right, right, sorry.  Your turn Jill."

            "Alright.  What exactly are _you_ gonna be wearing tonight...since it has to complement my dress?"

            "I'll surprise you.  Speaking of _your_ dress...I can't _wait_ to see you in it..."

            Jill got up from the couch and skirted her fingers across his bare stomach.  "Well...you're just gonna have to wait a bit longer, _Pretty Boy_."

            Chris longingly watched Jill go while Claire smiled at her brother.  "Chris and Jill, sitting in a tree.   K-I-S-S-I-N-G.  First comes-" Claire was suddenly cut off when Chris clamped a hand over her mouth.

            "Oh shut up..." He grabbed Jill's soda can and took a drink.  Chris then let go of his sister and grabbed his _Banana Republic_ bag.  As he walked to Claire's room, she asked him, "You want her _bad_, don't you?"

            He gave her a wink and a smile before closing the door.  Claire shook her head as she opened her water bottle and took a drink.  She was about to move the soda can onto a nearby coaster when she noticed that it was missing.  _He must have taken it with him.  I wonder what he's thinking about right now... Probably thinking of how to sweep Jill off her feet tonight._  Claire silently looked at her watch, _Hmm…_ _It's only 7:25.  I wonder what's on?_  She began to flip through the channels until she heard her door open and a muffled, "Claire?!  Can you bring in the bag from _Florsheim_, please?!"

            "Why don't you get it yourself?!  Besides, I wanna see how you look!!"

            "Fine!!" came the exasperated reply.

            Claire turned around to face her brother as he walked out of her room.  She suddenly felt her jaw drop as Chris neared the couch.  Chris, watching the wide range of emotions play across his baby sister's face, felt his cheeks heat up.

            "What?!"

            Claire let out a low whistle as she took in her brother's appearance.  His simple, classic-cut black slacks hung low on his hips, despite the fact that he was wearing a belt.  His maroon dress shirt also fit him perfectly; the shirt was tight enough to define his muscles, but loose enough for him to move freely.  Chris also wore a shiny, matching maroon tie and a simple, single-breasted black wool suit jacket.  "Whoa... Who would have thought that my _'Big _Little _Brother'_ was such a bishonen?"

            "Well my _'Little _Big_ Sister'_, I show off when I want to."  Chris sat next to her on the couch, reached into the _Florsheim_ bag, and pulled out his shoes.  Claire gently played with Chris' newly spiked hair and giggled to herself.  "You couldn't comb it down for one night, could you?"

            "Nope.  I am what I am."  He undid the single leather straps for his shoes and slipped them on.  After fastening the straps, Chris stood up and smoothed out his clothes.  "How do I look?"

            "Like a male supermodel.  No really, Jill's gonna flip when she sees you.  Hey-what kind of shoes are those?"

            "Would you believe..._Sketchers_?"

            "Very nice.  Plus, I love the cologne.  What'cha gonna do now?"

            "Gonna pick up some roses that I ordered earlier.  Be right back."

            "Alright."  Chris removed the car keys from his pants' front pocket and quickly went out the door.  When he was gone and Claire made absolutely sure that Jill was still in the shower, she picked up the phone and called Rebecca.  "Hey Rebecca, guess what..."

            The conversation lasted for about 20 minutes, which was the time it took Chris to pick up the roses and return.  Once she heard a knock at the front door, Claire switched off the phone and opened the door.  As Chris stepped inside, Claire looked him over again.

            "What took so long?"

            "Had trouble finding a place to park.  Wait, did you hear that?"

            Both paused to hear the soft 'click' of the bathroom door opening.  Claire shoved Chris, with the bouquet of red roses in hand, toward the kitchen as Jill stepped out.  She eyed Claire, who had an all-knowing smile across her lips.

            "Where's Chris?"

            "Oh, just in the kitchen...getting a drink.  Why?"

            "Just curious."  She grabbed all of her stuff and a few bags.  "May I use your room?"

            "Sure.  Just toss all of Chris' stuff onto my desk chair.  I'll tell him to get it when you're done dressing."

            "Okay.  Thanks."  She quickly walked into Claire's room and gently closed the door.

            Claire then walked into the kitchen and found Chris eating from a roll of peanut butter chocolate chip cookie dough.  She arched an eyebrow at him and he just shrugged.  He then took a drink from his glass of milk and sat down at the table.  Smiling at him, Claire took a seat across from him and just watched him.

            "Chris, can I ask you something?"

            He set the cookie dough down and took another drink.  "Sure...I guess."

            "Have you fallen in love with Jill?"

            Chris just sat there for a moment, his face totally frozen with shock.  He was finally able to sputter, "Whu-what are you talking about?"

            She reached over and patted his arm.  "Chris, it's obvious to everyone but yourselves.  You can tell me the truth."

            He turned several shades of red until his cheeks matched the maroon of his shirt.  "Yes.  No.  I don't know.  Why now?  Why did I have to fall in love with my best friend?  Shit...I don't even know if it's love or just my hormones running rampant."  Chris then rested his head on his arms.  "My life is _so_ screwed up right now…dammit, and here I thought I was doing _so much better_ than before…  Looks like I ain't _ever _meeting my quota…"

            "Love's not supposed to be cut-and-dry.  Nor simple.  If it hurts, you know what? It's probably worth it."

"I guess so..."

            "C'mon.  Let's wait for Jill to make her grand entrance _together_ in the living room."

            Chris slowly nodded as he brought his head up.  Claire gave him a gentle, almost maternal smile before getting up from her seat as well.  He drained the last of the milk and placed the glass in the sink while handing Claire the roll of cookie dough.  She replaced the roll inside the fridge and the siblings walked out of the kitchen.  Claire settled down in one of the recliners while Chris slumped down on the couch.  She then noticed that there was nothing in her brother's hands.

            "Where are the roses Chris?"

            "Oh-oh yeah.  I'll go get them."

            Just as he got up and entered the kitchen, the door to Claire's room began to open slowly.  Claire turned her head to watch Jill emerge from the room.  At the same time, Chris steps out of the kitchen with the roses.  Both immediately take in each other's appearance.  Claire nodded her head in approval of Jill's appearance and watched as both Chris and Jill stood slack-jawed and continued to stare.

            Chris, after standing motionless for a good long while, finally managed to croak, "You...you look-absolutely st-stunning."  He simply could not take his eyes off her.  The slim spaghetti-strap maroon dress clung to the natural curves of Jill's body.  The skirt of the dress was about ankle-length and there was a slit on the left side that started from the bottom and stopped mid-thigh.  The matching body wrap was gently draped over her slender shoulders and her maroon high-heeled shoes added about two more inches to her 5'5'' frame.  Jill's short-long light brown hair was pulled back and secured with a medium-sized black clip.  Around her neck was a simple, yet elegant platinum necklace that Chris had bought for her.  Finally, she carried a small maroon evening purse in her left hand.

            "Thanks.  You...you look absolutely drop-dead gorgeous, Ch-Chris," stammered Jill as she too, was gawking at Chris' dinner attire.

            Both continued to stand their ground and blush.  Chris was about to run a hand through his hair when Claire noticed something shiny on his right hand.  She immediately walked over to him and quietly asked, "What's _that_ on your right hand?"

            Chris looked down to see the platinum ring around his middle finger and grinned at his sister.  "Oh, since I bought the necklace for Jill, she bought me the ring to wear.  Cool, huh?"

            "Yeah, it is."  She noticed that both her brother and Jill made no move to go toward each other as they just kept staring at one another.  Sensing that both needed a little encouragement, Claire placed her lips near Chris' left ear and whispered, "Go over there and give her the roses."

            He began to nod slowly at his sister's suggestion and found himself unconsciously walking towards his best friend.  Claire held back her laugh as Chris shyly shuffled over to Jill and sheepishly replied, "Um...these are for you," as he stared at the ground.  With equal shyness, Jill quietly muttered, "Thank you Chris," and kissed him on the cheek while taking the roses.

            Shaking her head, Claire quipped, "Alright you two _Sweethearts_, you can knock off the 'too-cute' stuff and get going to the restaurant."

            Both Jill and Chris laughed as they began to regain their composure and step away from one another.  "Alright Little Sis, we'll get goin.  'Scuse me Jill, I need to grab my stuff inside the room."

            "Oh yeah."  She moved away from the door and let him pass.  Jill then stood next to Claire, who was looking at her with a huge grin on her face.  "What?"

            "You bought him a _ring_?"

            "Well...yeah, I did.  After he bought me the necklace, which I had no clue about till he showed it to me in Banana Republic, I went to get his watch back from the man that was replacing the battery.  Once I had the watch, I found the saleslady that sold him the necklace and asked what piece of jewelry would compliment the necklace for a guy to wear.  So then she showed me the ring and I asked if I could borrow something to measure someone's finger.  She gave me the measuring tape and I went back to where I left Chris, who had fallen asleep in the chair.  As soon as I measured his finger, I bought the ring."

            "Oh...you two crazy _kids_... You both are _really_ in love with one another.  Like I told 'Chrissy', everyone sees it, but you two.  You were _made_ for one another."

            Jill continued to blush as Chris reappeared with both his and Jill's clothes in his arms.  He dumped their stuff into his empty _Banana Republic_ bag, grabbed an _Abercrombie & Fitch bag_ and handed it to Claire.  "For your troubles."

            Claire just smiled as she gave Chris a kiss on the cheek and hugged both him and Jill.  "Thanks you guys.  It was no problem at all.  You need to visit more often." 

            Jill gave Claire another hug and replied, "We'll see what we can do."

            Chris nodded at his sister as he kissed her cheek.  "Alright, we _should_ get going.  We'll talk later..._much_ later..." He gave her a sly grin as Jill took his arm.

            "Okay.  Jill, you had _better_ tell me what happened..."

            "I will. And thanks again."

            "You're welcome.  Now get going, you crazy love-birds."

            They all laughed as both Chris and Jill gathered up their stuff and left the apartment.  Claire watched them walk down the hall and just grinned to herself as she stepped back inside and closed the door.

~*~

**_Chris' Note:__ -_-;  Yeah, I bet you guys are wondering if Chris would actually wear some of that stuff…and the truth is, he probably would (especially since the Abercrombie stuff and New Balance shoes are stuff that I **do **own and wear) because for all intents and purposes, they're the most comfortable clothes and shoes that I have ever worn in my short 20 years of existence.  But anyway, 'tis partly my fic and I'll make my namesake wear whatever I own (because it beats always having to dream up a new wardrobe every time). ^_^_**


	6. Chapter Six

**_Co-Author Note (Jill):_**_ Well this is the first time I get to address all of our fans and readers of this Fic. Chris has contacted you and talked to some of you well now it is my turn to express myself. Well I am the **second half** of the Chris 'n' Jill writing Team. And I want to thank you all of you who liked the fic and have been waiting patiently for the following chapters to come out. Honestly, Chris and I would have never thought our little story that spawned from our countless hours online at 2 AM just role playing would become such a hit. And finally Chapter 6 is complete and ready for Public viewing, Now, this should give you a feel of after reading Chris' chapter and Mine who wrote what parts of the other chapters, we actually encourage you to go back and see if you can figure it out and If you want feel free to mail us at Chris_N_Jill18@yahoo.com mailto:Chris_N_Jill18@yahoo.com If you have any questions on who wrote what parts if you can't figure it out. I want to thank you again. _ **** **_Chapter Note (Jill):_** _Well Like Chris had said He wrote Chapter 5 and my Job was to write Chapter 6. How did I get stuck writing ANOTHER dinner Scene?  It was kind of weird sitting back down to this story after almost a year and a half not writing anything and trying to pick up where we left off. I have spent hours cross referencing stuff in this chapter just to make sure the timeline matches and certain so that everything fits perfect.  I have some experiences that I do want to put into the story that have happened over the last year. For all of you music buff's I added in some of my favorite artists into this chapter, and even a song or two that I like.  It shouldn't be too hard to figure out where they are, but I'd love to hear from you to see if you know all of the artists I put in, I mean if get bored like I said mail us and see if you got them all, I mean haven't you had a day where you are sitting online and have NOTHING to do?? If you say no I KNOW you are lying so I gave you something to do. He he Well I hope you enjoy Chapter 6…_ **Standard Disclaimer:**  We own nothing.  Stores and apparel are owned by their respective corporations and 'Resident Evil' is property of Shinji Mikami and Capcom, Inc.  Again, note that Chris is a poor college student who one day will put a vending machine of Cup Noodle and Korean Bowl Noodle near the computer labs to help out his friends that are programming at four in the morning and Jill is currently out of high school, living on her own, working, and will one day be a concert pianist (w00t w00t!!).**** **Chapter 6**

            The classy dressed couple made their way down the stairs and out onto the street. Jill stops when they get to the street.

            "Chris? Where's the car?"

            "Around the corner."

            "It was here earlier, where the hell didja go?"

            "Okay Jill, calm down. First off I moved the car when I went to get your flowers, and second of all, you know that parking spot I had is like beach front property around here, people would kill for it."

            Jill starts to calm down "Ok fine...I see what you are saying."

            The pair starts walking and turns into the alley where Chris parked the car. They spot the car and start heading toward it. They walk for a few feet and Jill stops dead in her tracks. Chris looks back at her when he notices that she is stopped.

            "What's wrong?"

            "Look at that car."

            Chris cocks an eyebrow "Huh? Which one?"

            Jill manages to drag herself a few steps forward up to a silver 2001 Toyota Celica GT-S with a black bra sitting in front of Chris' car. "This one! This is a Celica." She looks inside for a second. "2001..." Still astonished, she walks around the back "A turbo spoiler, 4 cylinder. Eighteen inch rims. Oh my God this is the car I would kill Wesker, Irons, and anyone else that has pissed me off for. It's the EXACT car I want."

            Chris kinda chuckles a little bit "Wanna see something else cool?" He grabs a key out of his pocked and pushes a button and disarms the alarm. The lights flash and the car makes a chirp sound. Jill almost passes out. "I rented it for the night 'cuz I know you like Celicas."

            Jill runs up and gives Chris a giant hug and a big 'ol wet kiss on the lips "Where did you find this?"

            "Well I was getting your flowers and I drove by a used car dealer that did rentals and there was a sign that said 'Rent Me' on it. And I knew you liked Celicas so I rented it."

            "Used car dealership, cool maybe I'll trade my Integra in for it."

            "Well there will be plenty of time to think about that later, we are going to be late." Chris opens the door for Jill and holds out the keys.

            "You are letting me drive?" Chris just looks at her with a grin on his face "You are gaining points by the second bud." She gets in the car and Chris shuts the door behind her, she starts the car as Chris walks around to the passenger side of the car and gets in. He sits down and moves the seat all the way back. Jill just looks at him with a smirk; Chris is crammed in the little car not looking amused.

            "There is more room in the driver side of these cars."

            "Oh stop complaining; at least you aren't in the back or even the trunk."

            "THAT'S true."

            "I wish I had my CD's..."

            Chris just smirks and reaches behind her seat. "You mean these?"

            "Man Chris...I'll hand it to ya, you know how to please the ladies...But DON'T be pleasing too many of them." She grabs the CD's and flips through a few of them until she reaches her Bon Jovi CD. She grabs it and puts it in. She looks at Chris as she cranks up _Livin on a Prayer. _"Cruisin music." She then drops down the top and they take off towards their destination.

            Can you picture that? Two pristinely dressed people driving down the Embarcadero in a Celica bumpin Bon Jovi, oh lordie. Well anyway. So Chris directs her where to go from the crammed passenger seat as they listen to Bon Jovi, not particularly one of Chris' faves but this is for Jill, and she looks like she is having fun, so he just sits there nice and quiet.

            "We are almost there so park around the corner. Over there." 

            Jill pulls into a parking garage in the beautiful silver Celica. They grab the parking pass and pull in and parks. Chris immediately gets out and stretches "These things are pretty quick." 

            "Well it is a GT-S so of course it will be quick. It has 180 Horse power." She says as she gets out of the car. She reaches in the back seat and grabs her purse and then closes the door. Chris by this time has already made his way around to the other side of the car.

            "So you liked it?"

            Jill gives Chris a sideways look..."No the car sucked, Of course I liked it, and I am looking forward to cruising the city in it after dinner."

           "Well cruising the city will have to wait until later tonight, I have plans for after dinner, that is why we are having dinner so early, I mean it _is_ only 7:45. And speaking of which our reservations are for 8:15 and if you aren't there at the time your reservation is for...Well then we will be eating McDonalds with all of the homeless people. So let's go." 

            They make their way towards the door; Chris puts his arm around her. Jill just kinda shrugs and keeps walking. 

            "What was that for?" Chris asks as he removes his arm.

            "What?"

            "You shrugging when I put my arm around you."

            "What are you talking about?"

            Chris shrugs himself and replaces his arm on her shoulder just as they make it to the door. He opens the door for Jill and walks in after her. 

            "Welcome to the Grandview's Restaurant, may I take your name?" 

            "Yeah, it is under Wesker, Albert Wesker party of two." Jill just looks at Chris a little cockeyed as the doorman is looking for the name, Chris motions towards Jill to drop it until they get inside.

            "Ah Yes, a pleasure to have you as our guest this evening Mr. and Mrs. Wesker, please follow me."  The man leads them to their table. "Your waitress will be right with you."

            "Thank you," says Jill. The man leaves and Jill shoots a look to Chris as if he doesn't start talking then she is going to bite his head off. "That is kind of disturbing, being called Mrs. Wesker... Why the hell were the reservations under Wesker's name?"

            "Do you know how hard it is to get reservations to this place? You need to make them like a million years in advance so I asked Wesker to pull a few strings and get us the table, so just calm down for a little and enjoy the view."

            The restaurant sits atop of one of the highest building in downtown San Francisco. To their right is the KOIT Tower, and the Bay Bridge, and to their left is a bright orange sun setting on the water right under the Golden Gate Bridge, the glow reflecting off the water and the red clouds make the bridge look like a silhouette against the brightly colored background. Alcatraz sits quietly in the bay as all of the ships and boats make their way past it, an eerie reminder of the people placed in the high security prison. Now like the Golden Gate Bridge is sits there as if it is a ghost.

            Jill sits there admiring the view, thoughts flowing through her mind like flashes of lightning. _Man Chris is such a ladies man, look at that view, beautiful it couldn't be anymore perfect…You know that Celica was pretty fun I think I am going to trade my Integra for it….I still don't get why the reservations were in Wesker's name...Do I have an extra tampon with me?_

            "Jill, how do you like the view?" 

            Jill is still running thoughts through her mind and doesn't even hear Chris. _Do I have any reports due on Monday?...I should go see my mom._

            "Jill?!"

            Jill finally realizes that Chris is talking to her and she acknowledges him "Yeah?" 

            "Are you ok? You seemed out of it for a second..."

            "Just admiring the view, it's beautiful."

            Chris and Jill are sitting there talking and the waitress comes up to the table, she is about 5'5' maybe weighing about 135 pounds. She has short brown hair with bright blue eyes. She looks like a college girl about the age of twenty-two probably working here to pay her tuition. 

            "Good Evening, My name is Jennifer and I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

            Chris starts chuckling as he hears her name is Jennifer, as he remembers the last time he had a waitress named Jennifer…

_…Jennifer walks back over to the table with their food in her hands. She sets Jill's platter in front of Jill. She then picks up Chris' platter and as she is setting it in front of him, she knocks his glass of water right into his lap. He quickly stands up._

_            "What the-?!?!"_

_            "Oh my God, I'm SO sorry…please let me help you with that." She grabs a few napkins and sticks her hand right onto the wet spot, which also happens to be his manhood…._

            Chris starts chuckling a little harder and then realizes that Jennifer is waiting for his response, he tries to regain his composure. "Yes can we have a bottle of some White Zinfandel," he says and starts chuckling again. "Just as long as you don't spill it in my lap." Jennifer just smiles and makes a note of it.

            "Ok I'll be right out with that and here are your menus," she hands them a menu each.

            Jennifer walks away and Jill shoots Chris the Evil Eye, Chris meanwhile is still chuckling. "May I ask what is just _sooo_ funny?"

            "Remember at Claim Jumpers? Our Waitress was named Jennifer as well..."

            Jill tries to think back bits and pieces of that lunch flash through her mind…

_….my name is Jennifer…"You did that on purpose…" _

_Chris, in his little innocent kid voice, "What?"…."You were flirting with her." …. Jeez, I was right.  I can't take Chris anywhere without some girl staring at him… Hmm, I wonder what will happen if I say that Chris is my boyfriend? ...  "Yes, that is the name of my boyfriend."…._

Out of nowhere, Jill leans across the table and smacks Chris. Chris, startled at that sudden slap, looks at Jill like she is crazy.

"What was THAT for???" Still a little dazed. 

"That was for what happened at Claim Jumpers..."

"What!?" Chris says in his shy little boy voice. "Well if you want to be like that then I won't tell you about what we WERE going to do after dinner." 

Jill just looks at him.

Chris grabs his silverware and starts to make a castle out of them once again, not paying attention to Jill's stares. Jill grabs the menu and starts looking over it. Chris notices that and also grabs the Menu. He starts looking over the menu and turns a pale white. Jill kind of concerned at the Menu prices. "Chris, 

Isn't this place a little expensive?" 

            Chris regains his composure, "Don't worry about that, I have it covered, order what you want," Chris starts thinking _my God...I'm gonna kill Wesker, look at these prices. _Chris snaps his finger, Jill looks up at him, "Eh….cramp, heh..." He starts digging into his pockets. _Please say it is here, A-HA!_ He pulls out a credit card, with the name Leon Kennedy on it, _THANK YOU AGAIN!! _He picks up the menu again just as Jennifer walks back over to the table. 

            "Here you are," she pours them both a glass and then sets the bottle on the table. "Are you ready to order?" 

            Jill set the menu down, "Yes, I'll have the lemon chicken please." 

            "Ok and for you sir?" She looks over at him.

            "Umm…I'll take the Vegetable Tempura please."

            "Ok, I'll be right out with your salad and bread." Jennifer leaves and Chris and Jill resume their conversation.

            "So tell me about what we are doing after dinner?" Jill asks.

            "Ok well I happened to stumble across something I think you might enjoy." He pulls out a pair of tickets and hands them to her.

            She looks at them for a second and then her eyes light up like the headlights of the Celica. "Les Miserables!! Where did you get these!?!? I've been 

looking for these for so long..."

            A huge smile crosses Chris' face. "Well it is actually a funny story, when I went to get your flowers I ran into an old buddy from the Air Force…." 

**Earlier That Day:**

            Chris stands there in line waiting to pick up the roses he ordered for Jill earlier. A man of about Chris' height and body build is standing next to him. He has brown hair with blonde highlights and a tattoo on his left arm. He is wearing a red Abercrombie shirt with the sleeves cut off and a pair of blue jeans, with the White and Red Globe Chet Thomas IV's. He stands there looking at the flowers, with as much of a lost look on his face as Chris has. He looks over spots Chris.

            "Redfield?" Chris turns and looks at him. "Chris Redfield my God it's been a while."

            "Nick Dawson…" They both give each other a hug. "What is going on? I thought you were in the service still."

            "Medical Discharge, I led a group of elites into an obvious trap and lost my who party, I barely made it out alive myself and it drove me nuts, I still replay those moments over and over in my head. Well they let me go." 

            "Oh man…Well at least you are alive..."

            "I guess…can't say the same for Marx, Collins, Perry, Grahmm, Hayes, Michael and Dion. But anyway what are you doing here?" 

            "Well I'm looking for some flowers to give my partner, we are going out on a date tonight, and I am getting her flowers and I know she likes Celicas so I am renting one for the night." 

            "Nice, so what are your plans for after that?"

            "Well, we are going to dinner then cruise the town..."

            "I have a better idea…here…" He pulls out a pair of Les Miserables tickets. "Take her to go see Les Mis, me and my wife were going to go but her mom just went into the hospital and we are bringing her some flowers and are going to sit with her, and I don't want these to go to waste."

            "Wife? Since when? You were Mr. Bachelor in the Force."

            "Sara and I have been happily married for almost a year and a half now with a little girl on the way." 

            "Oh man, Congratulations. Well I have to get going or else Jill is gonna kill me, hey thanks for the tickets, and keep in touch. I'm a member of the S.T.A.R.S. So look me up and maybe we can hang out sometime." 

            "Yeah, that'd be cool. Later." 

            Chris gets to the register and pays for the roses and takes off to rent the car…

            "…and that is when I went and picked up the Celica, and I remembered seeing the Les Mis CD in your CD case when I grabbed it so I knew you would like this." 

            Jill puts her salad plate to the side. "Chris you are such a gentleman." She sits up and give him a real big kiss. "Oh by the way sorry for slapping you earlier, I was just remembering how you were flirting with the waitress and how you charmed us into a free lunch. You know Chris...you are a cheap skate."

            Chris looks like he took a blow to his ego, but knowing Chris he ALWAYS has a snappy retort to everything. "Cheap Skate? How can you say that when we are sitting in here eating? This bottle of wine alone costs 90 bucks." Chris thinks: _90 Bucks of Leon's money, heh heh._

            "And you did see how much your chicken cost? You call that being cheap? Damn woman…there is _no_ satisfying you." 

            "I was just saying…" Jill gets interrupted by Jennifer who sets her plate in front of her.

            "Lemon chicken for you and Vegetable Tempura for you sir." She sets Chris' plate in front of him. "Can I get you anything else?" 

            "No, thank you Jennifer," Chris says politely with a big grin.

            She leaves and Jill starts to cut her chicken "This looks good, and did you notice how dark it got all of a sudden." 

            "Oh yeah..." Chris looks at his newly cleaned watch with a fresh battery in it. "Ok well the show starts in 30 minutes so we should make an attempt to eat quickly. Oh and one more thing." He fills up her empty wine glass and puts a little bit more in his barely touched glass. "A Toast!" Jill raises her glass. "A toast to the end of Umbrella's genetic research and to both of us making it out alive, after the mansion, and the Tyrant and even Nemesis..." 

            "And also to us, to our date and to you and the Celica, thanks again for renting it I can't wait to drive it again."

            They both raise their glasses and make the toast. The rest of the dinner goes on pretty uneventful, they have a few arguments but what can you expect. They pay and both get up to leave to go see Les Miserables. Jill once again is driving and they make their way out of the parking lot and head towards the Curran Theatre where Les Mis is playing. This time they are listening to DJ Sammy - Heaven. 

            "Turn here. I know a shortcut through the alley." 

            Jill turns and starts driving down the alley; she turns and looks over at Chris and smiles. He smiles back and something catches his attention out of the corner of his eye. "WATCH OUT!!!!"

            Jill looks and slams on the brakes "SHIT!!!!!" 

~*~

**_Jill's Note:_**_ ^.^;;  Whew…finally…Well that ends my chapter, I think we are going to be mean and leave you hanging for another year and not post anything else…lol, Just kidding I couldn't do that to you. Anyway as I stated before this fic is a product of IM conversations Well I have talked it over with Chris and be sure to look for our ACTUAL IM conversations in their ORIGINAL form with all of the brb's and OOC moments, I hope you enjoy them as much as Chris and I do. We'll be posting one every so often here on FF.net._


End file.
